The Heroes of Asia
by Suhocang
Summary: Demigod dari Asia mulai diakui oleh para Dewa-Dewi Olympus. Misi apa yang akan Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun jalani nantinya? apakah mereka berhasil menuntaskannya atau mati ditengah jalan? -KrisHo, HunHan!main, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, TaoLay, ChenMin!slight. RnR juseyoooo
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Prolog

Author : Suhocang

Title : Hero's of Asia

Cast : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Tao, Kai, Sehun.

Pairing : KrisHo, HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, TaoLay, ChenMin

Genre : Supernatural-Fantasy-Friendship-Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Percy Jackson &amp; Olympians karangan Rick Riordan. Tapi, jalan ceritanya pure ide ocang kok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan sombong kau, _Poseidon_!" Bentak _Zeus_ yang masih duduk di singgasana miliknya. "Mengapa aku tidak boleh, _brother_? Saat kau memiliki _Heracles_ saja kau sombong sekali." _Poseidon_ sedikit terkekeh saat melihat muka masam milik saudaranya, _Zeus_.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, akan ku pastikan putramu, Perseus Jackson itu akan mati besok!" Ancam _Zeus_, "Kalau begitu maka kita akan mengadakan perang_, brother_. Dan _Hades_ akan mendapatkan keuntungan." Balas _Poseidon_ enteng sambil menyeringai kearah _Zeus_.

.

.

.

_'Aku akan bangkit anak-anakku, bersiaplah untuk menyambutku. Ditanah yang luput dari pandangan kalian dan jarang kalian perhatikan, tanah itu akan kujadikan tempat kebangkitanku nanti, bersiaplah untuk menghadapiku dan bangsa titan yang mengamuk.'_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya _Demeter_, "Aku kira Percy telah mengirimnya kembali ke _Tartarus_," ucap _Dionysus_, "Mengapa Ia cepat sekali bangkitnya? Ini baru 17 tahun semenjak Percy mengalahkannya!" rutuk _Athena_, "_Zeus_! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!" Tanya _Hades_ sedikit membentak. "Ramalan ini datang lebih cepat, tidak sesuai perkiraanku," Gumam _Apollo_

"DIAM!" Teriakan _Zeus_ membuat ke dua belas _dewa-dewi Olympus_ itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan _Zeus_?" Tanya _Athena_ dengan bijak. "Ia bilang tanah yang luput dari pandangan kita. Sebenarnya, itu dimana, _Zeus_?" Tanya _Ares_ penasaran.

"Tentu saja kita membutuhkan bantuan _demigod_, _Athena_. Dan aku masih tidak tahu dimana itu, _Ares_." Tegas _Zeus_ member jawaban.

"Sepertinya aku tahu," Ucapan itu menarik perhatian seluruh _dewa-dewi_ yang duduk disinggasana. "Asia." Ucap _Hestia_ yakin.

END

**GLOSARIUM**

**Ares : Dewa Perang Yunani; Putra Zeus dan Hera, saudara tiri Athena dan Dionysus**

**Apollo : Dewa Matahari, Ramalan, Musik, dan Pengobatan Yunani; Putra Zeus dan Saudara Kembar Artemis.**

**Athena : Dewi Kebijaksanaan Yunani; Putri Zeus**

**Demeter : Dewi Pertanian Yunani; Putri Titan Kronos dan Rhea**

**Dionysus : Dewa Anggur dan Keriaan Yunani; Putra Zeus**

**Hades : Dewa Kematian dan Kekayaan Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Poseidon dan Zeus**

**Olympus : Tempat tinggal para Dewa-Dewi Yunani**

**Poseidon : Dewa Laut Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Zeus dan Hades**

**Tartarus : Roh Lubang Kelam; Ayah bangsa raksasa; Bagian paling dasar Dunia Bawah**

**Zeus : Dewa Langit dan raja dewa-dewi Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Poseidon dan Hades**

FF baru lagi nih dari Ocang wehehehe, maap ya yang L-DK nya belum dilanjutin. Ocang yakin deh pasti udah pada nonton film nya kan? iyakan?! NGAKU! /apasihcang

Hm, yaudahlah. Ocang rilis *ea rilis wkwk* ff baru azaa. kalo responnya bagus ya dilanjut kalo engga ya wasalamualaikum warohmatullah hiwabarokatuh aja wekekeke.

Jangan lupa RCL gaezzz /suara serem/


	2. Chapter 2 : Tiga Demigod Baru

Title : The Heroes of Asia

Cast : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Tao, Kai, Sehun.

Pairing : KrisHo, HunHan,

Genre : Supernatural-Fantasy-Friendship-Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Percy Jackson &amp; Olympians karangan Rick Riordan. Tapi jalan ceritanya punya Ocang. RnR jangan lupaaaaa

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh murid Hajime High School sedang mengadakan darma wisata ke Museum Yunani yang berada di Korea Selatan. Diluar sedang turun hujan, deras sekali. Anak-anak tampak tak bersemangat mempelajari sejarah Bangsa Yunani.

"membosankan sekali ya, Hyung." Salah seorang murid berbisik ditelinga pemuda yang sedang asyik memandang seluruh patung yang ada disana. "Aku membenci saat melihat tulisan yang melayang-layang di hadapanku, ugh." Gerutu salah seorang murid sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, ini keren! Sungguh," Karena ke hiperaktifannya, tanpa sadar pemuda itu tertinggal dari barisannya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak bisa menemukan kehadiran siapapun disini.

"AAAAA," Pemuda itu berteriak kencang karena sesosok kelelawar berukuran hampir sebesar manusia sedang bertengger di jendela yang tinggi dan kini terbang ingin menerjang tubuhnya. "Suho, menyingkir!" Kelelawar itu melesat cepat, kemudian terbuyarkan menjadi debu.

Pemuda yang menyelamatkan Suho dengan santai merubah tombak panjangnya menjadi bentuk jam tangan. "Hampir saja," gumam pemuda itu. Suho masih jatuh tersungkur dilantai, otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya, dia meremas jantungnya kuat, kemudian detakan itu perlahan mulai kembali normal.

Suho menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tampang keingintahuan yang sangat besar, seperti, mengapa Kris bisa tahu dimana Suho berada padahal tadi saat dia melihat kesekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa, mengapa Kris menyelamatkannya padahal mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sama sekali, mengapa jam tangan milik Kris bisa berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tombak panjang? , dan mengapa saat ini Kris terlihat memesona sekali?

Oke lupakan pertanyaan terakhir,

Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dibenak Suho, sampai sebuah uluran tangan menyadarkannya. "Eh?" Suho menelusuri tangan yang terpampang didepan wajahnya. "Cepatlah, tanganku pegal." Gerutuan Kris menyadarkan Suho, dia langsung menerima uluran tangan itu dan menatap Kris lekat. "Apa?" Tanya Kris cuek, "Mengapa-" sebelum Suho berhasil menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kris lebih dulu memotong ucapannya dan berkata, "Nanti saja, aku harus menyelamatkan dua demigod lain," Suho memandang Kris bingung.

"Jangan beri aku tatapan seperti orang dungu begitu, Ho." Suho menatap galak kearah Kris,

Kris berjalan melalui Suho, menghiraukan tatapan galaknya. "Satir sialan, menyuruhku mengurus tiga demigod lembek seperti mereka, tidak becus!" Kris menggerutu sepanjang jalan menghampiri dua demigod lainnya.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Suho mengikuti Kris dari belakang, dia tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah Kris yang besar dan cepat, Kris tahu kalau Suho mengikutinya dari belakang karena memang Ia yang menyuruhnya begitu. Kris berhenti melangkah, begitupun Suho yang berada dibelakangnya, Kris menghadap Suho dan menggeram kesal "Bisakah kau percepat langkah lamban mu?" Suho mendengus sebal, Ia langsung berlari mendahului Kris.

"Hei, mau kemana pendek?" teriakan Kris mampu membuat kaki Suho berhenti berlari, Ia diam ditempat sebentar, kemudian berbalik menghadap Kris dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam seperti lembah dasar laut.

Kris terhanyut oleh tatapan itu, Ia berani membayar mahal untuk melihat tatapan milik Suho yang seperti itu. Kris sudah lama menjaga Suho dan kedua demigod lainnya di sekolah ini, dengan kemampuan mengendalikan kabut miliknya, Ia bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang. Para murid dari sekolah Hajime High School berpikir jika Kris memanglah murid disana dari dulu, dan yang terakhir Kris menggunakan kabutnya dipikiran Suho, agar pemuda mungil itu berpikir bahwa Ia adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Tujan Kris menggunakan kabut untuk Suho adalah, agar dirinya dan Suho tidak seperti orang asing yang baru mengenal dan saling bersikap sopan satu sama lain, itu bukan gayanya sekali.

"Jadi, dimana-" Suho terbelalak kaget mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya, dia dan Kris langsung berlari kearah sumber suara. Suho melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Hongki Seonsaengnim yang merupakan guru sejarahnya, kini sedang berubah wujud. Dia tumbuh membesar hingga keukuran aslinya, wajahnya masih manusia, tapi tubuhnya serupa singa yang besar, ekornya mengeras dan berduri mematikan.

"_Manticore!_" desis Kris tak senang, Dia melepas jam tangannya dan kemudian digoyangkannya jam tangan tersebut, dan _voila! _Dalam sekejap mata memandang jam itu sudah berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tombak sepanjang lima meter, berwarna merah dan memiliki ukiran huruf Yunani yang berarti _Amarah_. Suho melihat kedua sahabatnya menjerit ketakutan.

Suho berlari kearah gurunya yang lain untuk mencari bala bantuan, guru sejarahnya yang lain masih sibuk menjelaskan tentang patung Poseidon kepada murid-murid lain,

"Poseidon adalah dewa laut Yunani, Ia merupakan salah satu dari Tiga Dewa Besar di Olympus. Ia…." Sang guru menjelaskan tentang asal usul Poseidon secara singkat, Suho berlari terbirit-birit dan berhenti tepat didepan sang guru, napasnya terengah,

Suho menjerit frustasi kepada gurunya "Ssaem, bantulah Sehun dan Dio! Mereka diserang monster! Kau tahu? Hongki Seonsaengnim berubah menjadi monster!"

Sia-sia saja Suho menjelaskan itu semua kepada gurunya, karena saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ia malah mendapat cemoohan dan tawa mengejek dari teman-temannya. Suho menggeram frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya kasar. "Aku serius! Kumohon percayalah kepadaku,"

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Kris berlari menerjang _manticore_, Ia tak mempedulikan kedua demigod yang berteriak ketakutan. Kris menyerangnya dari jarak jauh, pertarungan disaksikan oleh patung dewi Athena yang terbuat dari marmer putih, menjulang setinggi 9 meter dan kokoh. Desingan pisau diujung tombak dan ekor berduri menggema diseluruh ruangan museum, dan anehnya tidak ada yang peduli dengan suara itu. Berkat kabut yang ada dibenak manusia, orang-orang hanya mengira bahwa Kris sedang menepuk seekor nyamuk, makanya mereka menghiraukan Kris dan kedua demigod tersebut.

"Menyerahlah!" raung sang monster

"Tak akan pernah!" Api mengelilingi tubuh Kris, kobarannya semakin membesar, teriakkan kedua demigod itu berhenti karena mereka takjub dengan api yang saat ini membentuk sebuah naga. Naga itu menukik kearah sang _manticore_. Monster itu berguling kekiri menghancurkan benda bersejarah berupa daun dafnah berlapis emas milik kaisar pada Zaman Yunani Kuno.

Naga milik Kris tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Ia terus menerus menyerang manticore dengan bengis. Monster itu meraung kesakitan saat kakinya tersembur napas Api milik sang naga, "Kau curang!" geram sang monster. Saat monster itu mulai melemah, api milik sang naga berkobar lebih luas seakan-akan ingin membakar seluruh musem ini.

Sang naga melahap _manticore_ yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

Duar!

Semua peserta darma wisata merunduk ketakutan dilantai, mereka mengira ada pengeboman yang terjadi disana. Mereka terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengintip melalui celah matanya, dan mereka terlalu lemas untuk menegakkan diri.

Suho yang saat itu sedang membujuk gurunya langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan seluruh rombongan, Ia berlari ke lokasi patung Athena setelah mendengar bunyi ledakan itu, Ia menganga lebar melihat seekor naga yang seluruh badannya terbuat dari api terserap ke punggung Kris.

"Sehun, Dio! Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Suho memeriksa keadaan kedua sahabatnya yang merupakan juniornya disekolah. "Keren," Sehun bergumam dengan tatapan kosong kearah Suho, sedangkan Dio menatap Kris intens, Kris menoleh dan memandang Dio, "Apa?" ketusnya

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Setelah melihat kelelawar raksasa dan Hongki Seonsaengnim berubah menjadi monster lalu terbunuh karena dilahap oleh seekor naga api, Suho pikir tak ada hal lain yang mengejutkannya. Tapi setelah Kris menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah demigod, Suho memberikan tanggapan cerdas yang terdengar seperti, "Ugh…ya, keren banget."

Dio yang cukup waras diantara kedua sahabatnya mulai menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sangat serius, "Jadi kami demigod? Setengah Tuhan? Lalu kau siapa? Malaikat?" Kris menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Dio yang cukup konyol menurutnya. "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku, Kris bodoh!" Dio memelotokan mata bulatnya kearah Kris yang kini tertawa lepas.

"Lebih baik kita menjauh dulu dari sini, terlalu bahaya." Titah Kris sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Ketiga demigod baru itu mengikuti langkah Kris, "Tunggu sebentar," ucap Kris yang kini menjentikkan jarinya memasang kabut baru dibenak orang-orang. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Suho menatap Kris heran. "Terus berjalan, nak." Suho mendengus sebal, "Aku bukan anakmu, bodoh!"

Kris, Suho, Dio, dan Sehun berlari meninggalkan museum yang separuh hancur akibat pertarungan Kris melawan sosok _manticore _menuju kearah hutan lebat yang terdapat di seberang museum ini.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

"Baiklah, kurasa hutan ini cukup aman dari jangkauan manusia," ujar Kris waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar. "Tadi apa yang kau katakan, Dio?" Dio mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Jika kami setengah Tuhan, lalu kau apa? Malaikat?" Kris menyenderkan dirinya dibatang pohon sambil tersenyum.

"Ralat. Bukan Tuhan tapi Dewa, dan lagi, aku bukan malaikat. Mana ada malaikat setampan diriku dan ya….maaf," Setelah Kris mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Ia menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian ketiga demigod itu seperti orang ling lung yang kehilangan arah. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk Kris, "Aku Yifan, Putra Ares." Kris menyeringai, "dan kau akan ikut denganku untuk ke Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia, mengerti?"

"Sehun, Dio. Jangan dengarkan orang ini, sepertinya dia orang gila! Hei gila, siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Desak Suho meminta jawaban secepatnya, Kris atau Yifan bergerak mendekati Suho, Ia mengelus pipi mulus Suho perlahan dengan tangannya, Suho marah dan menepis tangan Yifan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ini Yifan putra Ares? Dan _baby_, pertanyaanmu salah, seharusnya kau bertanya kepadaku siapa dirimu sebenarnya, siapa orangtua mu?"

Suho memandang gugup keara Yifan, Ia menoleh kearah Sehun dan Dio yang masih memandang kearah mereka dengan tatapan polos.

"Kami bertiga anak yatim piatu!" kata Suho "Tidak _baby_, kau itu anak blasteran." Yifan menyeringai puas melihat raut wajah Suho yang memerah marah. "Salah satu dari orangtuamu adalah manusia dan satunya lagi adalah bangsa Olympia." Lanjut Yifan kini menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya dan bergumam, "Ah tidak, aku tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Olympia….maksudnya atlet olimpiade?" Celetuk Sehun, "Bukan, maksudku salah satu dari para dewa." Ujar Kris, "Hebat." Dio menjawab dengan nada sarkatis.

"Tidak! Ini tak hebat!" Suara Suho parau.

"Apakah Zeus memang memiliki petir? Poseidon dengan trisula, dan…dan…oh Tuhan! Aku mengagumi ketampanan Hades!" Sehun bergumam ria, sedangkan Suho menatap Yifan yang ada didepannya, "Suho, aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya. Tapi para dewa sebenarnya masih ada. Percayalah padaku. Mereka hidup abadi. Dan setiap kali mereka memiliki keturunan dengan manusia biasa, anak-anak seperti kita ini…..yah, hidup kita akan selalu terancam bahaya."

Suho terdiam ditempat, memandangi Yifan dengan tatapan _kau-bercanda-kan-? _"Baiklah, sesi pertanyaan Sudah selesai. Mari bergegas ke Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia."

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Sesudah menelusuri hutan selama seharian penuh bersama ketiga temannya, mengetahui dirinya merupakan demigod, dan hampir terbunuh oleh kelelawar raksasa. Suho semestinya hilang akal. Alih-alih, yang dia rasakan hanya nyeri disekujur kakinya.

"Aku lelah, sebenarnya dimana letak Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia itu?" Tanya Dio sambil menggerutu. "Diamlah, kita sedang mencari kendaraan," Suho mengernyit bingung, "Nah, tempat ini pas." Yifan merogoh kantung celananya mengambil beberapa koin darchma dan dihempaskan begitu saja di tanah.

Angin berhembus kencang, padahal cuaca hari ini cerah. Pohon-pohon tumbang seperti terkena angin puting beliung padahal angin itu tidak tampak dimanapun. Suho mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah benda berwarna kuning menuju kearahnya berdiri.

TIN TIN TIN

Bunyi klakson memekakan telinga mereka, mau tak mau mereka meutup kedua telinga mereka. "Ada yang memesan kami?" Suara nenek-nenek terdengar dari dalam taksi itu. "Masuklah," titah Yifan. Suho, Dio, dan Chen memasuki taksi itu saling pangku memangku. "Ish, sempit." Yifan memandang Dio tajam. Yang ditatap langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan.

"Antar kami ke lembah pegunungan Kunlun di provinsi Qinhai di Tiongkok. Kalian harus cepat." Ucap Yifan kepada tiga wanita tua yang mengemudikan taxi tersebut.

"Muatan kalian terlalu banyak, turunkan salah satu diantara kalian," pinta sang nenek tua yang duduk di bangku tengah kemudi, Yifan yang memang memiliki sifat tidak sabaran segera merebut satu-satunya mata yang dimiliki ketiga nenek tersebut. "Antar kan kami, atau matamu ku hancurkan?!" ancam Yifan, kemudian Taxi itu terbang membelah udara menuju lembah pegunungan Kunlun.

"Demigod Asia memang yang paling beringas," ucap nenek tua yang duduk di sebelah kiri bangku kemudi, "benar-benar," timpal sang sopir. "itu karena mereka diabaikan oleh para dewa," balas nenek tua yang duduk ditengah, mereka bertiga menertawi lelucon aneh itu.

.

.

"Pegangan, pendaratan tak akan mulus," ucap sang nenek yang mengyupirkan taxi itu, "Danau, danau! Mendaratlah di danau!" teriak Yifan histeris. Taxi itu menukik dan terguncang-guncang. Taxi tersebut tidak memiliki sabuk pengaman, dan lagi mereka berempat saling pangku memangku. perut Suho serasa merangkak ke kerongkongan. Pengelihatannya jadi buram, dan saat pengelihataannya sudah jernih kembali, Ia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Sebelum mendarat di permukaan danau, Suho mendecak kagum karena melihat pemandangan yang amat-sangat keren menurutnya.

Samudra kelabu dingin terbentang disebelah kiri. Ladang, jalanan, dan hutan berselimut salju terhampar di kanan. Tepat dibawah mereka terdapat lembah hijau, bagaikan pulau terpencil saat musim semi, dikelilingi oleh tiga perbukitan bersalju serta perairan di utara. Suho melihat sekumpulan bangunan yang mirip seperti kuil Yunani Kuno, griya besar, lapangan bola, danau, dan tembok panjat yang sepertinya sedang terbakar. Tapi sebelum dia dapat mencerna semua yang dilihatnya,

Lalu,

BUM

Taxi mereka sudah tercebur kedalam danau,

Kejutan terbesarnya adalah saat Suho tenggelam didalam air, Ia masih bisa bernapas dengah normal. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang sudah diangkat oleh para perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata kunying menyala. Mereka tersenyum kearah Suho, dan Suho balas tersenyum kearah mereka.

Saat mereka sudah berada di tepi, mereka melihat taxi itu sudah melesat jauh ke cakrawala,

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" Tanya pemuda cantik yang memiliki binar mata seperti rusa kepada Suho. "Yifan, kau berhasil!" Ujar Chen meninju pundak Yifan pelan, "Yeah, ini sih bukan level ku." Angkuhnya kepada semua pekemah. "Bawakan aku mesin pengering!" pemuda yang memeliki mata seperti rusa berteriak kearah para pekemah yang menontoni kejadian tadi. Tak lama, para pekemah berlari membawa blower besar dari perunggu dan menyembur Suho, Yifan, Chen, dan Dio dengan uap panas. Dalam waktu kira-kira lima detik pakaiannya pun kering.

Terdapat sekitar lima belas pekemah mengelilingi mereka, yang paling besar kira-kira berumur Sembilan belas atau dua puluhan, yang paling kecil mungkin sekitar delapan tahun. Dan mereka semua memakai kaus berwarna abu-abu dan bertuliskan _Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia_. Suho melihat kearah danau dan menemukan perempuan yang tadi, tepat dibawah permukaan air, rambut mereka terapung mengikuti arus. Mereka melambaikan ujung jari, kemudian menghilang kedalam air.

Luhan yang habis menceramahi Yifan, menoleh kearah Suho, Sehun dan Dio. "mereka sebagian demigod dari ramalan besar? Umur mereka pasti sudah lebih dari tiga belas tahun. Kenapa mereka belum di klaim?"

"Adakah yang mau memberitahuku apa maksudnya di klaim?" Tanya Dio.

Tiba-tiba saja semua anak serempak melangkah mundur. Pada mulanya Suho mengira Ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Lalu, dia menyadari kalau badan mereka memendarkan asap hitam seperti ada sisa-sisa kebakaran dibelakang mereka.

Suho berbalik badan dan hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

Diatas kepala Dio melayanglah hologram yang menyala-nyala, tanah disekitarnya merekah dan mengeluarkan batu permata yang tersembunyi selama berabad-abad dikedalaman tanah.

"itu," kata Luhan, "yang namanya di klaim."

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Dio terkejut memandangi batu permata yang keluar dari tanah. Kemudian Ia melirik keatas dan memekik. Hologram itu bergambar tengkorak. Dia menunduk, namun hologram itu tetap mengikuti arah kepalanya.

"Dio, kau baru saja diakui-" perkataan Yifan terputus oleh suara Sehun. "Oleh Dewa. Itu simbol Hades, kan?" semua mata memandang kearahnya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kau mengetahui itu?" Yifan mengernyit heran, "Aku ini suka pelajaran sejarah. Terutama mitologi Yunani seperti ini. Ini keren!" Sehun berucap penuh keantusiasan.

"Hades?" tuntut Dio "Dewa apa? Siapa?" Tanya Dio sambil menepuk-nepuk hologram itu, berharap agar hologram itu memudar. Dan hologram itu memang menghilang.

Luhan berpaling kepada cowok berbibir tebal. "Kai, maukah kau mengantar Dio berkeliling? Tunjukan dia pondok tiga."

"Tentu saja, Luhan." Kai tersenyum memandang Dio. "Apa itu pondok tiga? Dan siapa itu Hades?"Tanya Dio masih kebingungan. "Ayo, Dio. Akan kujelaskan semuanya." Kai merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu sempit milik Dio dan menggiringnya kepondok-pondok.

Dio sudah pergi berkeliling perkemahan, tinggal tersisa Suho dan Sehun. "Ulurkan tangan kalian," Titah Luhan dan langsung dituruti oleh keduanya. Tak ada yang mengucapkan apa-apa. Jelas bahwa para pekemah memandang Luhan sebagai pemimpin. Mereka tengah menanti vonisnya.

"Dia harus bertemu Pak Valvo sekarang juga," Luhan memutuskan. "Xiumin, maukah kau-" Xiumin mengangguk patuh kemudian membawa Sehun berkeliling perkemahan.

Kerumunan mulai bubar, hingga hanya Luhan dan Suho yang tertinggal.

"Siapa itu Pak Valvo?" Tanya Suho. "Apa kami dalam masalah?" Tanya Suho hati-hati menatap Luhan.

Luhan bimbang. "Pertanyaan bagus, Suho. Mari, biar kutunjukkan perkemahan ini. Dan kita harus bicara."

TBC

**GLOSARIUM**

**Ares : Dewa Perang Yunani; Putra Zeus dan Hera, saudara tiri Athena dan Dionysus**

**Athena : Dewi Kebijaksanaan Yunani; Putri Zeus**

**Hades : Dewa Kematian dan Kekayaan Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Poseidon dan Zeus**

**Manticore : Monster berkepala manusia dan memilik tubuh seperti hewan**

**Olympus : Tempat tinggal para Dewa-Dewi Yunani**

**Poseidon : Dewa Laut Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Zeus dan Hades**

**Zeus : Dewa Langit dan raja dewa-dewi Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Poseidon dan Hades**

Hai haiiii maaf nih updatenya lama, sebenernya udah dapet ceritanya diotak, eh pas di ketik malah kurang memuaskan, sampe 3x loh Ocang rubah alur! 3x! bayangkan saudara-saudara #apasih. maapkeun kalo banyak typo. Ohiya Ocang ganti judul pake bahasa inggris yang baik dan benar, maapkeun yang maren itu khilaf, harusnyakan Heroes bukan Hero's wkwk

thanks to : byvn88, Nurfadillah, Suhoxing, Dyah Suga, AkaSunaSparKyu. Sini-sini Author cium dulu, duuuh makasih yah reviewnya;3 jangan bosen-bosen ngeriview yaaaak hehe


	3. Chapter 3 : Perkemahan Blasteran Asia

Title : The Heroes of Asia

Cast : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Tao, Kai, Sehun.

Pairing : KrisHo, HunHan!main ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin, TaoLay!slight

Genre : Supernatural-Fantasy-Friendship-Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Percy Jackson &amp; Olympians karangan Rick Riordan

.

.

Letak Pondok dan Konselor di Perkemahan Blasteran Cabang Asia:

Pondok 1 (Zeus): Chen

Pondok 2 (Poseidon): Tidak ada.

Pondok 3 (Hades): Dio

Pondok 4 (Demeter): Suzy

Pondok 5 (Ares): Kim Jong Kook

Pondok 6 (Athena): Lu Han

Pondok 7 (Apollo): Lay

Pondok 8 (Artemis): Tidak ada.

Pondok 9 (Hephaestus): KyuHyun

Pondok 10 (Aphrodite): Song Joong Ki

Pondok 11 (Hermes): Hideyoshi

Pondok 12 (Dionysus): Koong

Pondok 13 (Khione): Xiumin

Pondok 14 (Hestia): Intan

Pondok 15 (Boreas): Angelu de Leon

Pondok 16 (Hecate): Luna

Pondok 17 (Aeolus): Tidak ada.

Pondok 18 (Hera): Tidak ada.

Pondok 19 (Nike): Choi Min Ho

Pondok 20 (Persephone): Tidak ada.

.

.

.

Luhan membicarakan banyak hal kepada Suho, seperti menunggang Pegasus, senjata perang, baju zirah Yunani, pertarungan melawan monster. Tapi Suho sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa antusiasme, dia malah bergidik ngeri mendengar semua itu.

Luhan menunjukkan paviliun terbuka yang berfungsi sebagai aula makan, menghadap pegununan Kunlun yang besar. Luhan menjelaskan bahwa tata letak Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia hampir menyerupai Perkemahan Blasteran yang ada di benua Amerika. Perbedaannya terletak pada tata letak pondok-pondoknya, dan Luhan juga menjelaskan bahwa para pekemah boleh menetap disini semau mereka. Luhan menjelaskan kepada Suho bahwa jumlah pekemah disini hanya ada dua ratus dua puluh orang ditambah kehadiran Suho dan teman-temannya menjadi dua ratus dua puluh tiga. Sedikit, bukan?

Saat mereka menaiki bukit yang ada ditepi perkemahan, Suho menoleh dan menyaksikan pemandangan lembah yang sangat menakjubkan. Bentangan besar hutan di barat laut, pantai indah, sungai kecil, danau, ladang hijau subur, serta kompleks yang terdiri dari bangunan-bangunan pondok yang tertata membentuk huruf Omega Yunani. Terdapat pondok-pondok yang meliuk di sekeliling halaman sentral serta dua sayap bangunan yang mencuat diujung kiri serta kanan halaman tersebut. Suho menghitungnya dan dua puluh pondok. Satu berkilauan emas, dan satunya lagi perak. Satu berumput di atas atap. Ada yang berwarna merah terang dengan parit yang dikelilingi kawat berduri. Satu pondok berwarna hitam dengan obor berapi hijau didepannya.

Semua itu berbeda sekali dengan perbukitan dan ladang bersalju diluar, seolah perkemahan tersebut terletak di dimensi yang berbeda.

"Lembah ini terlindungi dari mata manusia fana," jelas Luhan. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, cuacanya juga dikendalikan. Tiap pondok mewakili satu dewa Yunani. Pondok itu menjadi tempat bagi anak-anak mereka tinggal."

Suho memandang Luhan dan berucap, "Jadi salah satu orang tuaku adalah dewa Yunani?" Luhan mengangguk. "Jadi siapa orang tuaku?" Luhan memandang Suho lekat. "Sebentar lagi kita akan tahu," kata Luhan "Umurmu berapa? Enam belas? Dewa-dewi seharusnya sudahmengakui ketika kita sudah berumur tiga belas tahun. Begitulah kesepakatannya."

"Kesepakatan?" Tanya Suho bingung.

"Yah, demigod dari Amerika itu bersepakat dengan para dewa-dewi." Luhan menjawabnya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. "Kau bilang dia bersepakat dengan dewa-dewi? Berarti dia telah bertemu dengan mereka, kan? Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang tua dewa mu?" Raut wajah Luhan yang semula tenang berubah menjadi keras.

"Ya, ya, dan belum." Jawab Luhan singkat, "Mengapa belum?" Tanya Suho lagi, sepertinya dia tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Luhan. "KARENA KITA HANYA ANAK BUANGAN, BODOH! DAN JIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGAN IBUKU,TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN DIA KARENA TELAH MENELANTARKAN AKU BERSAMA DENGAN AYAHKU!" Napas Luhan terengah engah, sementara Suho masih kaget karena Luhan meneriakinya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menggeram pelan, kemudian raut wajahnya kembali normal. "Maafkan ketidakbijaksanaanku, Ho." Luhan memelas, Suho mengangguk.

"beberapa pertanyaan lagi, boleh?" Tanya Suho memandang Luhan takut-takut. "Tentu," Luhan tersenyum, rasa takut Suho kepada Luhan kini menguap entah kemana. "Mengapa harus diklaim saat umur kita tiga belas tahun? Mengapa tidak saat lahir?" Luhan tersenyum memandang lembah, "Itu karena saat kita bayi, kita belum memiliki kekuatan apapun, dan saat kita beranjak dewasa kekuatan kita akan terlihat oleh para monster. Mereka akan berusaha untuk membunuh kita. Upaya pembunuhan tersebut biasanya berawal saat kita berumur tiga belas. Itulah sebabnya kami mengirim pelindung ke sekolah-sekolah untuk menemukan kalian, untuk memasukkan kalian ke perkemahan sebelum terlambat."

"Seperti Yifan?" Luhan mengangguk dan berkata, "Anak pintar." Suho mendengus sebal, "Aku bukan anakmu!" Suho tercengang, "Eh? ini seperti déjà vu."

Suho kembali memandang pondok-pondok yang berada di bawah. Berarti dia akan memiliki saudara, kan? Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat ibu atau ayahnya sekalipun. Dia juga sering berpindah-pindah panti asuhan selama hidupnya, dikarenakan dia terkenal suka membuat onar. Panti asuhan terakhirnya adalah _Panti Ceria. _Tidak sesuai namanya, panti itu bagaikan neraka untuk Suho, beruntung Ia memiliki saudara sepanti seperti Sehun dan Dio yang bernasip sama dengan dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Ucap Luhan saat membaca raut Suho yang khawatir, Suho menunduk. "Aku sudah sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal saat aku masih kecil. Tahun ini sudah ke tiga kalinya aku berganti tempat tinggal." Kata Suho masih menunduk.

"Tahun ini hanya tiga?" Luhan terkekeh pelan, tidak bermaksud menertawai. "Suho, kita semua sering di cap sebagai pembuat onar oleh manusia fana. Aku kabur waktu umurku lima."

"Benarkah?" Suho mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Luhan.

"Iya. Sebagian besar dari kita didiagnosis mengidap Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Hiperaktif atau disleksia, atau dua-duanya."

"Sehun menderita disleksia, dan Dio mengidap GPPH. Sedangkan aku keduanya." Kata Suho kini memandang langit. "Itu karena kita di lahirkan untuk membaca aksara Yunani dan bertarung. Tidak bisa diam, implusif, kita tidak cocok dengan anak-anak biasa." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Intinya demigod punya reputasi yang jelek." Suho menyimpulkan, "Tepat sekali!" Luhan mengiyakan.

"Ayo," Luhan mengajak Suho untuk melanjutkan tur keliling perkemahannya. Luhan dan Suho berjalan menuruni bukit. Kaki mereka melangkah kearah pondok-pondok.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Dihalaman tengah, sekelompok pekemah sedang bermain basket. Mereka jago sekali memantulkan bola dengan tangannya dan menembak bola kearah yang tepat, tidak ada yang meleset. Tembakan tiga poin langsung masuk.

"Pondok Apollo dan Ares," Luhan mendengus. "Sekelompok anak tukang pamer."

Mereka berjalan melewati perapian sentral. Disana dua pemuda saling menebas dengan pedang. "Itu Jonghyun dan Jongkook. Mereka seringkali berlatih disini." Luhan menjelaskan. "Senjata tajam sungguhan?" Tanya Suho memandang Jonghyun dan Jongkook. "Bukankah itu berbahaya?" lanjut Suho memberi pertanyaan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tangan Luhan yang menunjuk sesuatu, "Disana pondokku. Nomor enam." Suho mengangguk kearah bangunan abu-abu dengan ukiran burung hantu diatas pintu. Lewat ambang pintu yang terbuka, Suho dapat melihat rak-rak buku penuh seperti perpustakaan disekolahnya dahulu. Ya, sekolohannya dahulu, sebelum dia datang kemari.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Semua pondok memang keren, tapi tak satupun pondok yang membuat Suho merasa nyaman. Tak ada pertanda membara atau hologram yang terjadi diatas kepalanya.

Pondok delapan terbuat dari perak seluruhnya dan gemerlap laksana sinar rembulan. "Artemis?" Tebak Suho. "Kau menguasai mitologi Yunani?" Tanya Luhan masih berjalan, "Hm," Suho menjawab dengan suara berdehem.

"Omong-omong, Artemis adalah Dewi Bulan, Dewi Perburuan. Tapi tak ada pekemah. Artemis adalah perawan abadi, jadi dia tak memiliki anak." Suho mengangguk paham, walaupun dia sudah tau kisah tentang Dewi Artemis itu sendiri. Suho menghargai Luhan yang sudah memberikannya informasi.

"Walaupun Artemis tidak memiliki anak, dia memiliki pelayan. Tapi, mereka lebih suka disebut pengikut. Sekawanan perempuan remaja abadi yang berpetualang memburu monster dan sebagainya." Suho bersemangat mendengar informasi yang Luhan jelaskan padanya, Ia baru tahu jika Artemis memiliki pelayan, ah, maksudnya pengikut.

"Keren. Mereka abadi?" Tanya Suho antusias, "Kecuali jika mereka meninggal dalam pertempuran atau melanggar sumpah. Sudahkah kusinggung mereka harus berpantang berdekatan dengan laki-laki? Mereka tidak boleh pacaran. Selama-lamanya."

"Oh," Kata Suho "Tidak jadi, deh."

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat ekspresi Suho yang tadinya bersemangat ingin bertemu dengan kawanan Artemis menjadi lesu. Suho yang melihatnya tersenyum dan berpikir, Luhan pasti akan menjadi teman yang baik untuknya.

Mereka melewati pondok berikutnya, pondok sepuluh, didekorasi layaknya sebuah istana boneka. Mereka berjalan melintasi ambang pintu dan tercium wewangian yang menyengat, baunya sangat tidak enak untuk dihirup menurut Suho.

"Huek, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Ucap Suho dengan suara bindeng, karena sedari tadi dia menjepit hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya. Luhan menyengir. "Pondok Aphrodite. Dewi Cinta. Song Joong Ki lah konselor kepalanya."

"Pantas saja," Suho dan Luhan melanjutkan perjalanan melihat pondok-pondok lain. Suho semakin putus asa, bagaimana jika orang tua dewata nya tidak mengakuinya? Bagaimana jika orang tua dewata nya tidak menginginkan dirinya?

Suho bersusah payah menepis segala perkiraan buruk dari benaknya. Ia berharap-harap cemas menantikan acara api unggun malam ini.

-**The Heroes of Asia-**

"Kami hanya memiliki sedikit pondok disini, karena jumlah anak-anak yang sedikit inilah yang membuat perkemahan ini sepi," Jelas Luhan. "Tiga pondok besar yang ada diujung itu apa?"

"Itu pondok untuk Tiga Dewa Besar. Pondok Zeus diisi oleh Chen, Pondok Poseidon kosong tak berpenghuni, dan pondok Hades yang sekarang menjadi pondok temanmu, Dio." Suho memandang pondok Poseidon dengan tatapan, entahlah, rindu?

"Mengapa pondok Zeus dan Hades hanya di tempati satu orang? Dan mengapa pondok Poseidon tak berpenghuni?" Suho bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari pondok Poseidon menuju tatapan mata Luhan. "itu karena mereka telah bersumpah untuk tidak memiliki anak dengan manusia fana. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau ketiganya melanggar sumpah masing-masing," Jelas Luhan sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Dan, kenapa pondok Poseidon kosong. Jawabannya adalah, karena Poseidon hanya tertarik kepada wanita Amerika saja." Suho mengangguk paham.

Suho berjalan kearah pondok Poseidon, rasa keingin tahuannya sangatlah besar. Pondok Poseidon mengingatkannya dengan cerita bungalow berhantu. Bangunanannya terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang terkenal kuat, terdapat sulur-sulur tumbuhan liar disekitar bangunan, pintunya berwarna coklat kayu berbentuk stir kemudi kapal laut. Dan halaman belakang pondok ini menghadap lautan lepas. Pondok ini sama sekali tak terawat.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Luhan dan Suho berada tepat didepan pondok Hestia, Suho mengagumi desain bangunan itu, saat melangkah mendekat, rasanya seperti pulang kerumah yang nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya Suho merasa ingin pulang.

"Pondok empat belas," Kata Luhan. "Pondok Hestia, Dewi Perapian dan Rumah tangga." Mata Suho berbinar menatap pondok itu, "Konselor kepalanya adalah Intan." Suho menghiraukan perkataan Luhan, Ia terlalu fokus menatap bangunan itu.

"Oh, aku harap aku adalah anaknya juga." Ucap Suho tanpa sadar.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Tur Dio berjalan luar biasa menyenangkan.

Pemuda bibir tebal, Kai, sepertinya lumayan asyik. Semua yang dia tunjukkan kepada Dio sangat menakjubkan. Kapal perang Yunani sungguhan yang tertambat di pantai dan terkadang dipakai untuk latihan bertempur dengan pedang, tombak ataupun panahan. Hutan yang dipenuhi monster berbahaya dan tidak boleh dimasuki siapa pun sendirian.

Kai menunjukkan padanya pondok-pondok, paviliun makan, dan arena pedang. "Apa aku bakal dapat pedang?" Tanya Dio. "Tentu saja, ayo." Kai menarik tangan Dio menuju gudang peralatan. Kesan pertama Dio terhadap gudang peralatan itu adalah apakah ini benar gudang persenjataan atau toilet?

Kai masuk diikuti Dio. Pemuda bermata bulat itu sibuk memilih senjata, kira-kira senjata mana yang dapat melindunginya dari monster sekaligus membuatnya terlihat keren. Mata Dio tertuju kepada pedang yang sewarna putih tulang, "Pedang itu memakai besi stygian, cocok denganmu yang memang adalah anak Hades." Dio mengangguk dan membawa pedang yang kini bersarang dipinggangnya itu keluar.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

"Omong-omong soal senjata tajam," Kata Luhan, "Sini." Luhan menarik tangan Suho mengitari pondok menuju ke sebuah gudang besar yang kelihatannya digunakan untuk menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan. Luhan membuka knop pintu gudang tersebut, dan yang berada didalamnya ternyata bukan sebuah alat-alat kebersihan namun senjata-senjata bersejarah Zaman Yunani kuno.

"Tiap demigod butuh senjata," jelas Luhan. "Haphaestus membuat senjata terbaik, tapi kami punya koleksi senjata yang lumayan juga. Yang paling penting bagi Athena adalah strategi, kami akan mencocokkan senjatadengan penggunanya. Mari kita lihat…" Luhan mencari-cari senjata yang pas untuk Suho pakai.

Suho bergidik ngeri melihat senjata-senjata itu, Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk memegang pisau dapur. "Em, coba kau pakai ini." Suho menerima tombak yang dipilihkan Luhan. "Tidak," Luhan menggeleng dan mencari senjata lain untuk Suho. Saat mata Suho melihat-lihat seluruh senjata, matanya tertuju kepada sebuah peti. Dia membuka peti itu perlahan dan menemukan sebilah pedang yang tertutup oleh sarung pedang.

Pedang itu memiliki gagang yang terbuat dari emas, dan ada sebutir batu mirah sebesar telur kecil di tengahnya. Gagangnya dililit kawat perak mengilap seperti warna bintang. Sarungnya berwarna biru laut dan sehalus kain sutera, hanya dihiasi ukiran aneh berwarna hitam disana.

Suho menggenggam pedang itu, tangkainya terasa cocok ditangan Suho, seakan pedang itu memang dibuat untuk dirinya. Perlahan-lahan Ia mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya, terdengar suara desingan antara pedang itu dengan sarungnya.

Bilah pedangnya berwarna biru pekat dan mengeluarkan api yang juga berwarna biru, Suho yang kaget langsung menghempaskan pedang itu kelantai, saat api nya sudah padam Suho mengangkat pedang itu lagi.

Tepi-tepinya yang tajam melengkung dengan anggun kearah ujung yang lancip. Terdapat ukiran yang sama antara pedang dengan sarungnya. Keseimbangan pedang itu sempurna, pedang itu memancarkan kekuasaan, seakan ada kekuatan yang tidak terhentikan berdiam didalam intinya.

Pedang itu diciptakan untuk kebrutalan berperang, untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang, namun pedang itu memiliki keindahan yang menakutkan.

"Fotia," Luhan memekik tertahan, Ia memandangi Suho dengan tatapan heran. "Aku ambil yang ini," Kata Suho, ini adalah kali pertama Ia memegang benda tajam, rasa takutnya kepada benda tajam menguap kelangit-langit. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Suho meminta pendapat Luhan, Luhan menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Em, Ho. Senjata seperti itu….dimana kau menemukannya?" Suho menunjuk kearah rak kecil yang diatasnya terdapat peti yang merupakan tempat senjata itu berasal. "Memang kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Luhan menghembuskan napasnya panjang. "Senjata itu punya sejarah yang panjang. Sebagian besar orang takut untuk memilikinya. Pemilik pertamanya adalah Putra Ares pada Zaman Yunani Kuno."

"Tunggu, maksudmu ini adalah kepunyaan pondok Ares?" Suho memandang senjatanya dalam, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ia ingin sekali memiliki pedang itu, namun jika itu tidak boleh, maka Suho harus mencari senjata yang lain. Luhan yang membaca raut wajah Suho langsung berkata, "Kau bisa memilikinya, Ho. Tenang saja."

"Apakah anak-anak dari pondok Ares tidak keberatan jika aku memiliki senjata saudara mereka?" Luhan tmenggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Mereka tidak akan marah, karena mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau gudang ini menyimpan senjata terkuat milik saudara mereka." Jelas Luhan, Suho mengernyit bingung. "Jadi, maksudmu, pedang bersejarah ini kebetulan saja tersimpan disini?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Banyak barang-barang peninggalan Yunani Kuno disini," kata Luhan. "Ini bukan museum. Senjata seperti itu dibuat untuk dipakai. Itulah warisan kita sebagai demigod. Pedang itu digunakan saat terjadi perang Troya, namanya adalah Fotia."

"Api," gumam Suho kini memandangi pedang yang sekarang miliknya, kemudian Ia menengok cepat kearah Luhan. "Hei, mengapa aku bisa berbahas Yunani?" Luhan menahan tawanya. "Itu karena kita demigod, Ho. Perbedaan kita dengan demigod Amerika adalah Kita bisa menguasai semua bahasa Asia, tapi mereka tidak." Jelas sekali Luhan membanggakan demigod dari Asia.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah memiliki senjata, mari melanjutkan tur keliling perkemahan." Ajak Luhan, Suho menggenggam pedang itu erat, tiba-tiba pedang itu memancarkan cahaya biru menyilaukan. Pemuda mungil itu menjerit kesakitan, pasalnya, cahaya itu kini terserap kedalam seluruh tubuhnya, pedang yang dia kagumi membelah seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Pedang itu menggantikan seluruh rangkaian tulang belulangnnya, sarung pedang itu membungkus jantung pemuda mungil tersebut.

Luhan menjerit ketakutan, baru pertama kali dia melihat yang seperti ini. "SUHO!" pekik Luhan.

Saat cahaya biru itu mulai memudar, tampaklah Suho yang terbaring diatas lantai dengan mata tertutup dan kaus yang compang-camping.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**GLOSARIUM**

**Aphrodite : Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan Yunani, Dia menikah dengan Hephaestus, tapi dia mencintai Ares.**

**Apollo : Dewa Matahari, Ramalan, Musik, dan Pengobatan Yunani; Putra Zeus dan Saudara Kembar Artemis.**

**Artemis : Dewi Bulan dan Perburuan Yunani; Putri Zeus dan Saudara Kembar Apollo**

**Ares : Dewa Perang Yunani; Putra Zeus dan Hera, saudara tiri Athena dan Dionysus**

**Athena : Dewi Kebijaksanaan Yunani; Putri Zeus**

**Hades : Dewa Kematian dan Kekayaan Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Poseidon dan Zeus**

**Hephaestus : Dewa Api, Kerajinan, dan Pandai Besi Yunani; Putra Zeus dan Hera**

**Hestia : Dewi Perapian Yunani**

**Poseidon : Dewa Laut Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Zeus dan Hades**

**Zeus : Dewa Langit dan raja dewa-dewi Yunani; Putra Titan Kronos dan Rhea, serta saudara Poseidon dan Hades**

Haloooo haloooo maaf banget ya, lagi-lagi updatenya lama, saking kebanyakan ide jadi bingung mau nulis yang mana duluan hehe, ohiya maaf ya yang di chapter sebelumnya pada bingung ya itu Sehun apa Chen? wkwk. nih ya, ocang jelasin. sebenernya awalnya Ocang pengen buat itu Chen, tapi pas ocang pikir-pikir lagi, kayanya lebih cocokkan Sehun deh, biar Chen jadi koselor kepala pondok Zeus aja, begitu~ eh pas ocang ganti, ternyata nama chen masih nyelip-_- pokoknya dua sahabatnya suho itu Sehun sama Dio.

Dan maaf ya belum ada interaksi pairingnya sama sekali-_- nanti ocang banyakin deh, nanti yaaa wkwk

makasih yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite. Semoga hidup kalian tenang dari ancaman para monster/?

**Thanks to: Junmyeonnieeebaby, noersa, AkaSunaSparKyu, samiyatuara09, .58, kimyori95, Nurfadillah, PChuu, honeykkamjong, kiutemy, Dyah Suga, Guest.**

Kalian emang yang terbaik lah! *tebarin receh bareng Suho*


	4. Chapter 4 : Pedang

Title : The Heroes of Asia

Cast : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Tao, Kai, Sehun.

Pairing : KrisHo, HunHan!main ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin, TaoLay!slight

Genre : Supernatural-Fantasy-Friendship-Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Percy Jackson &amp; Olympians karangan Rick Riordan

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Dio masih berjalan menyusuri pondok-pondok. Dio mengajukan banyak pertanyaan kepada Kai, dengan senang hati Kai menjawabnya. Kai juga memberikan beberapa fakta menarik tentang lembah ini kepada Dio, seperti, Lembah ini dijuluki _Lembah Kematian_ oleh manusia fana, kerena pada tahun 1983 ada seorang gembala yang memasuki kawasan hutan disekitar perkemahan untuk mencari kudanya. Pria itu ditemukan tewas dengan pakaian yang compang-camping, ditemukan tanpa kaki, tapi yang ajaib adalah tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terdapat luka sama sekali. Kai menjelaskan mungkin itu adalah perbuatan monster yang berada di hutan yang berada diluar gerbang Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia.

Kai berhenti berjalan dan begitupun Dio. "Ada apa?" Kata Dio, "Apa kau membawa ponsel?" Dio menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ini anak panti, Kai. Mana mungkin aku memiliki ponsel, uang dari mana?" Dio terkekeh, Kai mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kita sebagai demigod tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel," Dio memandang Kai lekat, "Karena jika kita menggunakan ponsel, itu sama artinya dengan mengirim sinyal, memberi tahu monster dimana kita berada. Tapi….Aku punya ponsel." Kai mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. "Sebenarnya sih melanggar aturan, tapi jika kita bisa merahasiakannya….." Dio mengangguk. Kai melanjutkan jalannya dan tersenyum.

"Kai!" Seorang gadis berlari sambil meneriaki nama Kai. Lagi-lagi perjalanan Kai dan Dio terhenti ditengah perjalanan. "Qian? Ada apa?" Kai memandang Qian aneh. Pasalnya, Qian tidak pernah menghampiri demigod lain jika tidak ada sesuatu yang genting. Dio memandang Qian bingung, Kai yang melihat raut bingung Dio langsung memperkenalkan Qian.

"Dio, ini Song Qian Putri Apollo. Dia adalah _Oracle_ di perkemahan ini." Qian dan Dio saling berjabat tangan.

"Ohiya, Kai. Aku merasakan sesuatu keganjilan akhir-akhir ini. Saat ini, para dewa membisu….." Qian melirik Dio sekilas, belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya, Dio langsung mengeluarkan suaranya "membisu?" Qian memandang Kai sambil mengerutkan kening, "Kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Aku baru saja ingin memberitahunya," kata Kai. "Dio, selama tiga tahun terakhir… yah, memang dewa-dewi lazimnya jarang berbicara dengan anak-anak mereka, tapi biasanya kami mendapatkan pesan mereka sesekali."

"Lalu?" Ujar Dio meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kira-kira sejak tiga tahun lalu, Olympus membisu. Ayahku saja tidak menjawab doa-doa ku. Para demigod masih di klaim, tapi hanya itu. Tak ada pesan. Tak ada tanda bahwa dewa-dewi mendengarkan." Dio mengangguk mengerti, walaupun dia masih sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Kai.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Begitu Sehun melihat rumah itu, dia tahu bahwa dia berada dalam masalah besar.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Xiumin dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin. "Rumah Besar, markas besar perkemahan ini."

Rumah itu tidak terlihat mengancam, hanya sebuah griya empat lantai bercat biru langit dengan pinggiran putih. Beranda di sekelilingnya dilengkapi sofa, meja pendek untuk bermain kartu, dan kursi roda kosong. Lonceng angin berbentuk peri hutan berubah menjadi pohon selagi Ia berputar. Sehun dapat membayangkan orang-orang tua datang kesini ketika musim panas, duduk di beranda, dan menyesap es teh manis selagi mereka menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Walau begitu, jendela-jendelanya seakan memelototi Sehun bagai mata yang marah, Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Di dinding terdapat patung-patung berbentuk kepala burung elang yang terbuat dari perunggu.

Kemudian Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki. Bukan langkah kaki seorang manusia, tetapi suara langkah kuda.

"Pak Valvo!" panggil Xiumin, "Ini Sehun."

Sehun mundur ketakutan sampai-sampai Ia hampir terjungkal. Dari pojok beranda, munculah seorang pria penunggang kuda. Hanya saja, dia tidak sedang menunggang kuda, dia adalah bagian dari kuda itu. Dari pinggang keatas dia adalah manusia berambut abu-abu keriting dengan janggut yang terpangkas rapi, dia mengenakan kaus yang bertuliskan _Centaurus tertampan seabad ini, _serta menyandang wadah panah dan busur di punggungnya. Posisi kepalanya begitu tinggi sehingga ia harus menunduk untuk menghindari lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit karena dari pinggang kebawah, dia memiliki tubuh kuda jantan berwarna abu-abu.

Valvo mulai tersenyum kearah Sehun.

-**The Heroes of Asia-**

Sang Centaurus berderap ke kursi roda kosong di beranda. Dia melepaskan wadah panah serta busur dan mundur ke kursi yang terbuka bagaikan kotak pesulap. Valvo dengan hati-hati melangkah masuk ke kursi tersebut dengan kaki belakangnya dan mulai menurunkan diri kedalam ruang yang semestinya terlalu kecil. Sehun membayangkan bunyi truk yang sedang berpindah ke gigi mundur dan berbunyi _bip, bip, bip. _Saat bagian tubuh sang centaurus menghilang, kursi tersebut terlipat keatas, menyembulkan sepasang kaki palsu yang ditutupi selimut sehingga Valvo tampak seperti manuasia fana biasa yang menggunakan kursi roda.

Ruang tengah rumah itu terlihat seakan-akan mulai berubah menjadi hutan hujan. Sulur-sulur anggur merambati tembok serta langit-langit, dan menurut Sehun sangat aneh.

Sofa kulit menghadap ke perapian batu dengan api yang terus-terusan mengeluarnya bunyi letupan. Di tembok terdapat macam-macam topeng dari seluruh Asia.

"Tolong maklumi dekorasinya," Kata Valvo, Sehun mengangguk.

"Bapak ini Valvo sang centaurus," ujar Sehun. "Saya menduga, Bapak ini saudara Chiron sang centaurus yang terkenal itu, kan? Dan bapak disini untuk mengajar para demigod, anak-anak dewa-dewi Olympia."

"Jadi kau percaya kalau dewa-dewi itu masih ada?" Sehun mengangguk. "Yifan yang memberitahuku jika dewa-dewi Olympia masih ada, dan aku adalah salah satu anak mereka."

"Jadi apa kau memuja mereka juga, nak?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Maksud saya, bukan berarti kita harus memujanya atau mengurbankan ayam untuk mereka, tapi dewa-dewi tersebut masih ada karena mereka merupakan bagian yang terpenting dari peradaban manusia. Mereka pindah dari negri satu ke negri yang lain." Valvo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

_"Aku sekalipun takkan bisa mengutarakan pendapat seperti itu." _Ada perubahan dalam suara Valvo. _"Jadi, kau sudah tahu dewa-dewi itu nyata. Kau sudah di klaim, kan?"_

Valvo menunggu jawaban Sehun, dan Sehun menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sang centaurus berbicara dengannya dalam bahasa lain dan Sehun memahaminya, dan otomatis menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama.

"_οχι__ακομ__-_" Sehun terbata, kemudian memaksakan berbicara dalam bahasa asalnya. "Itu tadi apa?"

"Kau bisa berbahasa Yunani," komentar Valvo. "Bahasa Yunani ada didalam darah para demigod." Sehun berusaha memutar otak untuk memahami maksudnya. "Jadi apa kelebihanmu, nak?" Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya kelebihan apapun." Jawabannya membuat Valvo dan Xiumin tertawa terbahak, mana ada seorang demigod yang tidak memiliki kelebihan?

Sebelum Valvo sempat mengucapkan apa pun, langkah kaki terdengar dari beranda luar, pintu terbuka secara kasar, dan Luhan menyerbu masuk, menggendong Suho di punggungnya dengan susah payah. Kepala Suho terkulai sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri, "Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bergegas menghampiri. "Suho hyung kenapa?"

"Pedangnya," Kata Luhan tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya dia berlari untuk menuju kesini. "Fotia merasuki dirinya!"

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, mencoba mencari penjelasan. "Ku-kurasa dia terbunuh oleh Fotia," lirih Luhan.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Suho memimpikan hal yang sangat aneh.

Dia melihat sendiri bagian dalam tubuhnya sendiri, tulang belulang yang baru tersusun mulai dililiti olah daging dan otot. Jantungnya yang berdetak pelan, sangat-sangat pelan. Dan tulangnya kini mulai dikelilingi oleh kobaran api berwarna biru terang.

Samar-samar Suho bisa mendengar suara yang berbisik ditelinganya.

_"Itu hadiah dariku, nak."_

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Suho terbangun sambil merasa dia telah diinjak-injak oleh sekawanan gajah. Tulang rusuknya nyeri, dan dia nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Dia memegang tulang rusuknya mencari luka akibat pedang yang menusuk dirinya, tapi tak ada bekasnya sama sekali.

"Di mana-" Suara Suho menghilang ketika Ia melihat Yifan berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Penampilan Yifan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, alis tebal yang selalu menyebalkan saat kau melihatnya, kaus abu-abu bertuliskan _Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia,_ kulit kekuningan khas orang Asia, dan rambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak, Ho. Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Yifan dengan raut khawatir. "Aku merasa seperti darahku berdesir cepat dan terpenuhi oleh sesuatu." Suho memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. "Lalu, apalagi yang kau rasakan?"

"Rasanya tulangku akan copot, ugh." Jawab Suho sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Yifan. Suho menatap pria tua yang sedang memandang kearahnya, Yifan yang menyadarinya segera menjelaskan kepada Suho yang baru sadar itu.

"Itu Pak Valvo," Kata Yifan, "dia adalah pengawas perkemahan ini." Yifan menunjuk seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk dikursi roda.

"Pedangnya! Dimana Luhan?" Suho teringat. "Luhan sedang pergi bersama Sehun, dan untuk pedangnya, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Fotia?" Kata Yifan mengintrogasi, Suho menunduk takut.

"Jangan khawatir. Walaupun pedang itu masih berada didalam tubuhmu, Pak Valvo telah menyembuhkanmu dengan nektar-"

"Nektar?"

"Minuman para dewa. Dalam jumlah kecil, nektar dapat menyembuhkan demigod, jika kau meminumnya terlalu banyak, maka nektar akan membakarmu menjadi….debu." Suho bergidik ngeri, tanaman yang bermanfaat sekaligus mematikan. "Oh, menyenangkan sekali." Yifan terkekeh pelan mendengar gaya bicara Suho yang selalu terdengar sarkatis terhadap dirinya.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Acara api unggun membuat Suho dan Sehun panik. Suho memikirkan bahwa ada kemungkinan orang tuanya tak ingin mengkalim dirinya.

Suho melihat kesekeliling perapian, Ia mendapati Sehun yang kini sedang asyik berbicara kepada Luhan, Dio dengan Kai, serta yang paling membuatnya sakit hati adalah melihat Yifan bercanda bersama dengan Lay.

"Hei, kau gugup?" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Em, maaf, kau siapa?" Suho merasa bersalah tidak bisa mengenal semua nama para pekemah. "Aku Minho, Putra Nike." Suho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Ia hanya tahu jika Nike merupakan sebuah merk terkenal didunia, pikirannya makin melayang jauh, apakah ada dewa yang bernama adidas?

"Jangan pernah berpikir ada dewa yang bernama Adidas," Suho melotot kaget, apakah orang ini dapat membaca pikirannya?

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku sudah terbiasa bagaimana reaksi orang-orang setelah tahu bahwa ibuku adalah Nike," Minho memainkan pasir dengan tangannya, "Maaf," Ucap Suho meminta maaf.

"Jadi, maukah kau memberi tahuku, siapa itu Nike? Kebetulan aku belum selesai berkeliling pondok tadi, karena aku pingsan dipertengahan tur." Suho menatap wajah Minho dengan saksama, "Baiklah. Ibuku merupakan Dewi Kekuatan, Kecepatan, dan Kemenangan Yunani." Suho mendecak kagum, Ia mulai berpikir, pasti enak menjadi anak Dewi Nike. Kau tidak akan pernah kalah dalam melakukan apapun, kau akan selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam segala bidang.

Saat Suho sedang asyik bercengkrama bersama Minho, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu pekemah yang kini memasang raut cemburu, marah, dan tak rela kepadanya.

Didepan Api unggun, semua orang bernyanyi bersama dan membuat gerakan tarian yang menurut Suho aneh. Mungkin ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah disaksikan Suho.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Api unggun ini memiliki sihir, semakin tinggi level energi, maka api pun berkobar makin besar dan berubah warna dari merah menjadi jingga hingga keemasan.

Akhirnya lagu itu berakhir, diiringi suara tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kuda yang ditunggangi seorang laki-laki menukik keatas. Ditengah kerlap-kerlip cahaya, Suho mengira itu adalah kuda yang ditunggangi seorang laki-laki. Lalu Suho menyadari itu adalah centaurus. Paruh bawah tubuhnya seperti kuda jantan abu-abu, sedangkan paruh atasnya berwujud laki-laki setengah baya dengan rambut keriting dan janggut yang terpangkas rapi. Laki-laki tersebut mengacungkan tombak yang dipuncaki jagung bakar. "Bagus sekali! Dan selamat datang untuk para pendatang baru. Aku Valvo, direktur kegiatan perkemahan. Aku senang kalian tiba dengan selamat dan dalam keadaan utuh. Pertama-tama ada masalah mendesak yang perlu kita diskusikan."

"Apakah ini tentang dewa-dewi yang membisu?" seseorang bertanya. Api kian meredup, tapi Suho tidak butuh kobaran api untuk mendeteksi keresahan khalayak.

Valvo memberi isyarat kepada Song Qian. Perempuan itu menarik napas dan berdiri.

"Dewa-dewi masih belum menjawab doa-doaku," Qian mengumumkan. Suaranya tercekat sedikit ketika dia mengucapkannya, sebagai _oracle_ dia merasa gagal, merasa sudah tidak berguna bagi perkemahan ini.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan ramalan besar, ya?" seru seorang pemuda.

Semua orang menoleh. Suara itu berasal dari kelompok di belakang. "Kyuhyun," Kata Qian. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, apa lagi?" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya menjelaskan. "Olympus tertutup. Yifan datang bersama tiga demigod baru. Maksudku, sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Ramalan Besar sudah dimulai, kan?"

Suho berbisik kepada Minho, "Apa yang dibicarakannya? Ramalan Besar?" Kemudian Suho menyadari kalau semua orang sedang memandang dirinya dan juga kedua temannya secara bergantian. "Jadi?" seru Kyuhyun. "Apakah Ramalan Besar sudah dimulai?"

Pandangan Qian terlihat menakutkan didepan kobaran api unggun. Suho bergidik ngeri, Qian melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, "Ya," katanya. "Ramalan Besar telah dimulai."

Khalayak sibuk berkasak-kusuk.

"Bagi kalian yang belum mendengarnya," Kata Qian. "Ramalan itu berbunyi seperti ini: _Dua Belas menjadi satu. Dan satu akan menghancurkan jiwa yang kotor. Terpisah menjadi satu akan temukan jalan keluarnya."_

Api unggun kini berkobar liar, dengan warna hijau meresahkan. Suho melihat kearah Yifan, tak sengaja Suho melihat Lay yang sedang meletakan tangannya dibahu Yifan dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Suho merasakan tusukan kecemburuan, walupun dia tidak tahu kenapa harus cemburu.

"Yah," Kata Qian berusaha menenangkan orang-orang. "Begitulah bunyi ramalan besar. Kita berharap ramalan tersebut tak akan terwujud sampai bertahun-tahun lagi, tapi aku khawatir Ramalan Besar dimulai sekarang. Dua belas demigod, siapapun mereka, belum berkumpul. Aku punya firasat sebagian hadir disini mala mini, dan sebagian lagi tidak. Pokoknya, kita tidak tahu makna Ramalan besar itu. Kita tidak tahu tantangan apa saja yang akan dihadapi para demigod. Aku memprediksi bahwa Ramalan Besar kali ini mengandung makna yang buruk."

"Atau lebih buruk lagi," gumam Valvo.

Semua orang menatap Qian dengan was-was, takut akan kenyataan yang sebentar lagi mungkin terjadi. "Dio," Panggil Qian, Dio bangkit dari duduknya. "Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa berhubungan dengan para dewa." Dio mengerutkan dahinya bingung, semua orang menatap ngeri kearah Dio.

"Karena aku melihat, kalau kau sering sekali dijumpai oleh orang tua dewamu." Lagi-lagi Dio menatap Qian dengan bingung. "Ah, aku tidak pernah bertu dengannya, Qian. Tahu wajahnya saja tidak. Bahkan, aku baru tahu kalau ayahku adalah Hades." Kata Dio tegas, Ia duduk kembali disebelah Kai.

Saat yang lain sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang perlakuan Dio, tiba-tiba saja asap hijau mengelilingi tubuh Qian, matanya bercahaya hijau, dan berbicara:

_Lima akan pergi ke selatan menuju dewa perusak,_

_Seorang akan bertemu salah satu dari empat penjaga,_

_Amukan Olympus menunjukkan jejaknya,_

_Kutukan bangsa Titan akan dua belas hadapi._

Semuanya terkesiap, Qian baru saja memberikan ramalan baru, entahlah untuk siapa. Setelah mengucapkan ramalan itu, Qian jatuh pingsan. Dia dibawa keruang kesehatan oleh Kyuhyun dan diikuti Lay.

.

.

Sehun melangkah maju dengan gugup, Luhan tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum kearah Sehun, betapa menakjubkannya Sehun, dengan rambut sewarna batang pohon di terpa oleh cahaya bintang sekaligus api unggun, sosoknya yang agung bagaikan pahatan patung Yunani. Sehun melirik Luhan, dan Luhan pun mengangguk memberikan dukungan.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, "Ehm," Deheman Sehun mampu membuat para pekemah terdiam. "Aku tidak punya kelebihan apapun." Valvo berjalan dengan kaki kudanya menuju Sehun. "Sehun," panggilnya. "Tutup matamu, konsentrasilah dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan." Sehun menuruti perintah Valvo. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dia berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya, _'angin!'_ batinnya berteriak.

"Aku merasakan….angin yang berhembus kencang disekelilingku," ucap Sehun masih menutup mata. "Sehun, sekarang buka matamu." Sehun melotot kaget, karena saat ini badannya memang dikelilingi oleh pusaran angin yang sangat besar. Angin itu perlahan menghilang, mengembalikan tapak kaki sehun ke tanah.

Para demigod yang lain terperangah. Valvo dan Luhan melangkah mundur menghindari hembusan angin yang teramat kencang. "Jadi, kau ini anak Aeolus?" Celetuk seseorang dari pondok Ares. Batin Sehun menyangkalnya, Ia merasa dirinya bukanlah anak Aeolus. "Bukan," jawab Sehun. "Lalu, apakah Boreas?" Tanya orang itu lagi. "Tidak,"

Sehun menatap langit, mencari cara agar semua pekemah mengetahui maksudnya. "petir," gumam Sehun, "Mundur!" perintah Sehun.

Ia berdoa dalam hati, jika memang benar dewa yang Sehun maksud adalah benar ayahnya, semoga dewa itu mewujudkannya. Sehun menatap tajam kearah langit, dan guntur pun membelah langit. Seluruh bulu di lengan Luhan berdiri tegak. Petir merambat ketangan Sehun, karena Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol petir itu, alhasil dia melesatkan petir itu kearah api unggun. Petir itu menyambar api unggun dengan ledakan dahsyat.

Ketika petir sudah kembali ke cakrawala, asap telah menipis, dan dengin ditelinga Luhan sudah mereda, seisi perkemahan mematung karena takut petir itu akan menyambar mereka, setengah buta, berselimut abu, menatap lokasi api unggun. Arang berjatuhan dimana-mana.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Anu….maaf."

Valvo membersihkan sisa-sisa bara yang tersangkut di rambut keritingnya. "Agak berlebihan, mungkin, tapi kau sudah menunjukkan maksudmu dengan jelas. Dan aku yakin kami tahu siapa ayahmu."

"Zeus," Sehun berkata. "Sang Penguasa Langit."

.

.

Kini giliran Suho yang maju, Minho menggenggam tangan Suho erat menyalurkan keberanian. Yifan menggeram tertahan melihatnya, walaupun dulu dia pura-pura berpacaran dengan Suho, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya terhadap Suho sekarang menjadi nyata.

Suho sudah berdiri dihadapan seluruh pekemah, Suho melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun, namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Suho mendesah frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini, Valvo? Dia belum juga diklaim." Tanya Luhan.

Valvo meneliti keadaan sekitarnya, Ia merasa kasihan terhadap Suho, bagaimana bisa dia belum diklaim oleh orangtua dewa nya? "Baiklah, Suho. Karena kau belum mendapatkan klaim, maka kau akan tinggal di pondok Hermes."

Sunyi, tidak ada suara yang terdengar, Suho makin menundukkan kepalanya.

-**The Heroes of Asia-**

Sehun bangkit dan berguling ke tepi ranjang, memandang sekeliling ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh bias mentari pagi. Ia duduk dan memandang Chen yang sedang melakukan….Yoga?

Pondok ini luas, memiliki langit-langit tinggi, dengan dinding berwarna putih bersih. Kegusaran mencengkeram Sehun saat dia tak sengaja menatap mata patung Zeus yang memegang petir. Tatapan patung itu sangat mengintimidasi Sehun, seolah-olah patung itu adalah gambaran nyata dari sosok Zeus.

"Oh, Sehun, kau sudah bangun?" Chen mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya. "N-ne," Sehun mengangguk sambil menatap Chen takut. "Kau canggung denganku? Haruskah aku keluar dari sini?" Tanya Chen ingin berjalan keluar.

"Aniya!" pekik Sehun tiba-tiba, "Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja mempunyai saudara." Jelas Sehun menunduk. "Ah, begitu. Panggil aku Hyung. Chen Hyung." Kata Chen mendekati ranjang Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chen dan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyukai patung itu. Ini rahasia ya." Chen terkekeh sambil menunjuk patung Zeus yang berdiri kokoh menghadap pintu. Seakan-akan jika kau memasuki pondok Zeus maka akan disambut oleh Zeus yang seolah berkata _berani-mendekat-ku-sambar-kau-dengan-petirku._

_._

_._

"Hun, bukankah kau ada jadwal latihan berpedang bersama Luhan?" Tanya Chen yang kini memakai baju, "Hm," Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kutinggal ya, aku ingin," Chen memberi jeda sebentar kemudian melanjutkannya, "Pacaran dulu, hehe." Sehun menatap Chen dengan mata melototnya.

"Ha? Pacaran? Kau tidak berlatih?" Tanya Sehun bingung. "Tentu saja aku berlatih, tapi aku berlatih bersama pacarku. Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Hun?" Sehun menggeleng, menatap Chen serius. "Hyung, aku ingin cerita sesuatu denganmu. Aku malu menceritakannya kepada yang lain, tapi aku mempercayaimu karena kita saudara." Chen mengangguk dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk diranjang Sehun.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, hyung?" Sehun menatap penuh harap kearah Chen. "Jika aku mampu, baiklah." Sehun menghela napas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya aku menyukai Luhan, tapi aku takut dia tidak menyukaiku. Ya, walaupun aku baru mengenalnya dua hari, sih." Chen tertawa pelan, tak bermaksud meremehkan Sehun.

"Hun, apa yang perlu kau takutkan? Kau itu putra Zeus, percaya dirilah! Perasaan cinta itu bukan kita yang menginginkan tetapi Aprodhite yang memberi. Aku dan pacarku saja jadian setelah satu hari berkenalan, hebatkan?" Chen tertawa membanggakan dirinya sendiri, "Jika kau ingin mendekati Luhan, aku bisa memberimu tips." Chen mengerlingkan matanya kearah Sehun, lalu dia pergi keluar pondok.

Sehun masih terdiam diatas ranjangnya. Merenungi perkataan Chen barusan.

Tips. Itulah yang ada dikepala Sehun kali ini.

"YA! Hyung! Beritahuku tipsnya!" Sehun berlari keluar menyusul Chen.

_._

.

"Pertahankan dirimu!" raung Luhan mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, "Hei, aku tidak punya pedang!" Luhan mengacuhkannya dan menyerang Sehun dengan brutal, "Pergunakan apa saja untuk melindungi dirimu! Jangan manja hanya karena kau putra Zeus!" Sehun mendengus, mencoba melawan Luhan dengan tangan kosongnya.

Gagal. Luhan menyabet lengan kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun menggeram tertahan, dia mencoba memanggil roh-roh badai liar, mencoba merubahnya kedalam bentuk pedang.

Berhasil!

Roh-roh badai liar itu menghendaki keinginan Sehun. Saat ini Sehun sudah memiliki pedang yang terbuat dari angin, orang-orang maupun monster tak mampu melihatnya, hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihatnya.

"Oh, sudah mendapatkan pedang rupanya?" Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedang tak kasat mata miliknya. Walaupun Luhan tak bisa melihat, tapi Luhan tahu Sehun sudah memiliki pedang dari gerak-gerik tangan Sehun.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan sejenak, lalu Luhan menyerang, mengayunkan pedangnya. Sehun mencoba menangkis serangan itu tapi terlalu lamban. Sehun mengaduh saat lengan kanannya tersayat oleh pedang Luhan.

Tanpa berpikir, Sehun menerjang maju, tapi Luhan dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu. Sehun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepala Luhan, memuntirnya pada saat terakhir, lalu mencoba menghantam sisi tubuhnya. Desingan keras pedang menggema diseluruh kawasan danau. "Improvisasi. Bagus!" seru Luhan, mata rusanya berkilau-kilau. Lengannya bergerak begitu cepat hingga tak jelas, dan betis kanan Sehun terasa menyakitkan, karena lagi-lagi Luhan menyayatnya.

Sehun jatuh terlentang, tak berniat bangun atau melanjutkan latihannya sedikitpun. Luhan yang mengerti ikut berbaring disebelah kiri Sehun. "Kau lumayan untuk ukuran pemula." Puji Luhan, Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. "Dan kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria." Senyum Sehun makin melebar, sementara Luhan sedang tersipu malu.

_Yes, berhasil! Gomawo Chen hyung!_ Batin Sehun melonjak kegirangan

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Suho bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Lututnya yang terbentur menjadi ungu, badannya yang pegal karena tak terbiasa menggunakan pedang, dan suaranya serak karena tenggorokannya sakit. Tapi luka terparahnya adalah firasat bahwa dia akan terus menerus mendapat luka ditubuhnya. Prospek itu membuatnya muak.

"Sudah tiga bulan aku berlatih pedang bersama Luhan dan Yifan," Suho menundukkan kepalanya lesu, "Sehun dan Dio sangat lihai menggerakan pedang, sedangkan aku? Aish!" Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal didepan cermin yang berada dikamar mandi.

.

.

Suho berjalan menuju danau tempatnya mendarat dadakan dahulu bersama Yifan. Disana Yifan sedang beratih sendirian, dan Suho memiliki jadwal latihan dengannya. Yifan tampak buas dan siap bertempur dengan rambut kehitaman berkibar ditiup angin dan pedang tembaga di tangan. "Hai, Fan." Sapa Suho, otomatis Yifan menghentikan permainan berpedangnya. "Oh, kau sudah datang."

"Hari ini," Kata Yifan, "Kita akan mengadu pedang, _Chalkos_ dan _Taichi. _Cabut pedangmu dan lindungi dirimu seperti yang diajarkan Luhan kepadamu."

Suho sangat ingin menolak karena badannya masih terasa pegal akibat latihannya kemarin bersama Luhan, tetapi Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Luhan yang sudah susah payah mengajarkannya. Mau tak mau Suho mencabut kedua pedangnya dari kedua sisinya.

Pedang Taichi ini memiliki sejarah yang cukup menyedihkan, pedang ini bukan diciptakan pada Zaman Yunani Kuno melainkan pada Zaman kekaisaran Raja Wu. Suho memilih pedang ini karena bentuknya yang sangat menawan dan indah, dan sesuai dengan gayanya. Pedang ini dibuat oleh pandai besi Gan Jiang, selama musim semi dan Gugur di China. Pedang itu dibuat tanpa kesombongan, dan tidak memiliki rasa haus berperang yang ditemukan di pedang lainnya. Mereka tidak mengandung semangat juang untuk mengalahkan orang lain atau semangat kompetitif untuk mengalahkan senjata lain.

Kualitas dan kemampuan sebagai pedang sangat tinggi karena dibuat dengan bahan-bahan terbaik dan pengorbanan manusia, dan mereka memiliki aspek perdukunan dan ritual sebagai senjata terindah. Kualitas gagang yang lebih penting dalam penggunaan berpedang tercatat sebagai yang cukup besar dan berat. Bentuk mereka identik, dan satu-satunya perbedaan adalah warna mereka.

Pedang _Yang_ berwarna hitam, ditutupi dalam pola heksagonal, sedangkan pedang _Yin_ berwarna putih, bijih logamnya bersinar mengkilap.

Kemampuan utama dari pedang ini adalah ikatan mereka yang kuat satu sama lain, yang tidak hanya memungkinkan mereka untuk menarik satu sama lain, tetapi juga mengingatkan mereka untuk kembali ke pemiliknya bahkan jika ada peristiwa yang menyebabkan mereka menghilang. Jika salah satu dilemparkan sementara yang lain dipegang, pedang yang dilemparkan akan kembali ke pemiliknya layaknya bumerang.

.

.

Saat Sudah menggenggam kedua pedangnya, Suho merasa ada aliran listrik yang menjalar pada kedua tangannya.

Begitu pedang mereka beradu, Suho tahu ia kalah dari Yifan. Suho pemain pedang yang sangat payah bagi kalangan demigod yang belum diakui oleh orangtua dewatanya. Lengannya terlalu lemah dan refleksnya terlalu lamban. Sekalipun begitu, hal itu tidak menghalanginya berusaha menang. Ia berjuang hingga batas kemampuannya, sekalipun pada akhirnya, usahanya sia-sia.

Yifan mengujinya dengan segala cara yang pernah ia beritahukan kepada Suho, memaksa Suho menggunakan seluruh keahliannya dalam menyerang, menangkis, dan menipu. Semuanya sia-sia. Suho tidak bisa menandingi Yifan. Sebagai usaha terakhir, ia berusaha mengubah gaya tempurnya, dan dia hanya berhasil memukul paha Yifan.

"Gerakkan kakimu lebih cepat!" seru Yifan. "Ia yang berdiri seperti tiang akan tewas dalam pertempuran. Ia yang meliuk seperti ilalang akan menang!"

Gerakan Yifan menakjubkan, perpaduan sempurna pengendalian dan kebrutalan tak terjinakkan. Ia menerkam seperti singa, dan meliuk dengan keanggunan ular.

Mereka telah berlatih selama dua jam penuh, dan tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengalah. Sewaktu Yifan goyah, Suho mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerangnya dengan pedang taichi miliknya. Tindakan yang tidak pantas, tapi Suho begitu frustasi, ia bersedia memanfaatkan segala celah, tak peduli setidak adil apapun, demi mendapat kepuasan melawan Yifan sekalipun hanya sekali.

Pedang Taichi tidak pernah mencapai sasarannya. Saat berputar Suho menarik otot perutnya melewati batas.

Sakit menghantamnya tanpa peringatan.

Hal terakhir yang didengar Suho adalah, Yifan yang membanting pedangnya.

Sekalipun rasa sakit itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Suho, Ia tetap tersadar dari rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak menyadari sekitarnya, hanya api yang membakar di dalam tubuhnya. Bagian terburuknya adalah, Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengatasi penderitaannya kecuali menunggu…dan menunggu.

Suho berbaring terengah-engah di rumput hijau yang menghangat, karena ini adalah musim panas. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat pandangannya terfokus dan ia melihat Yifan yang juga terbaring sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak kuat, bilang saja. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau manusia paling kuat dimuka bumi ini," Omel Yifan yang masih terbaring disebelah Suho. "Ya," Jawab Suho kini memejamkan matanya, meresapi genggaman tangan Yifan.

"Dan yang terakhir," Yifan memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Suho tersenyum menggenggam tangan Yifan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

TBC

**GLOSARIUM**

**Apollo : Dewa Matahari, Ramalan, Musik, dan Pengobatan Yunani; Putra Zeus dan Saudara Kembar Artemis.**

**Aprodhite : Dewi cinta dan Kecantikan Yunani. Dia menikah dengan Hephaestus, tapi dia mencintai Ares, Dewa perang.**

**Centaurus : Manusia setengah kuda.**

**Chalkos : Tembaga.**

**Fotia : Api.**

**Hermes : Dewa pengembara Yunani; Pemandu Roh orang mati; Dewa komunikasi.**

**Nike : Dewi kekuatan, kecepatan, dan kemenangan Yunani.**

**Oracle : Orang yang memberikan prediksi terhadap masa depan atau hal yang akan terjadi pada kemudian hari.**

**Pedang Taichi : pedang Yin dan Yang; berbentuk seperti golok.**

**Zeus : Dewa Langit dan raja dewa-dewi Yunani.**

Waaaaaah gokil! chapter terpanjang dan paling gajelas yang pernah Ocang publish. aaaah maafkan kenistaan otak ini. itu mereka baru aja dapet ramalan, kemungkinan di next chap mereka udah berpetualang wehehehehe. gimana interaksi antar kapel nya? udah ada kan? ya walaupun baru sedikit sih._.v

Maksih banyak ya yang udah review, follow, favorite cerita ini huhuhu you're da ril MVP man!

maapin juga ya gabisa ngucapin makasih satu-satu. rasanya otak ocang mau pecah nulis dua epep sekaligus dalam waktu 2 hari-..-

maaf juga gabisa fast update buat ff satu ini, suer deh kadang ocang mau nyerah sama ff ini saking kebingunan mau digimanain lagi u,u

Jangan lupa review follow favorite yaaaaa!

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: Perjalanan (1)

Title : The Heroes of Asia

Cast : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Tao, Kai, Sehun.

Pairing : KrisHo, HunHan!main ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin, TaoLay!slight

Genre : Supernatural-Fantasy-Friendship-Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Percy Jackson &amp; Olympians karangan Rick Riordan

.

.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni!" Seru Baekhyun sambil mencium tangan neneknya. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah tubuh sepuh itu dan memeluknya erat. Dari pelukan itulah, kehangatan serang ibu dia rasakan.

"Halmeoni, boleh kah Baekkie bertanya?" Ucap pemuda mungil yang sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan neneknya. "Hm, silahkan." Jawab sang nenek mengelus surai cucunya lembut. "Halmeoni bilang ayah Baekkie masih hidup, tapi halmeoni tidak pernah bilang dia tinggal dimana." pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sang nenek tersenyum penuh arti kepada sang cucu.

"Jika saatnya tiba, pasti ada yang menjemput Baekki," Pemuda bersurai itu menatap neneknya dengan penuh tanda tanya dipikirannya.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

"Tao, kau tahu kan siapa baba? Cepatlah ke Perkemahan Belasteran cabang Asia di pegunungan Kunlun. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu. Dan tunjukkan kepada para demigod muda itu bahwa aku masih hidup di sisi kalian."

"Mengapa baba menyuruhku untuk kesana lebih cepat? Apa baba sudah tidak sayang Tao lagi?" Pemuda bermata panda itu menghentikan latihannya, dan melihat kearah pria muda yang dipanggilnya baba tersebut. "Bukan. Bukan seperti itu, Zitao. Baba rasa ilmu bela diri dan pengendalian waktumu sudah cukup," pria muda itu menatap penuh kasih ke arah sang anak.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan berangkat." Pria muda itu mengulas senyum memandang anaknya yang kini melanjutkan latihan bela dirinya.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

_Aku yakin jika aku pernah berada disini sebelumnya._

Suho yang memakai kemeja putih itu berlari melewati lorong demi lorong.

_Sudah berapa lama aku berlari?_

Suho menghentikan langkah kakinya di tengah-tengah lorong, ia melihat sekelilingnya, namun yang didapati hanya kegelapan yang pekat.

_"__Hehehehehehehe,"_

Suara tawa itu terdengar berat dan menyeramkan bagi Suho, ia terus berlari menjauhi suara tawa menyeramkan itu.

_Huff Huff Huff_

Deru napas Suho berbunyi tak teratur, ia masih berlari mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka menampakkan sedikit cahaya dan mengintipnya, matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang ada didalam,

_"__Jika hidupmu bergantung pada itu. Apakah kau sanggup untuk menghadapi ketakutan terbesarmu? Atau kau akan meminta pertolongan seseorang agar melakukannya untukmu?"_

Suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran pemuda mungil yang sedang mengintip. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi dia bisa melihat Yifan dan Luhan sedang berbincang dengan seseorang.

_"__Yifan, Luhan, kenapa kau tak mengijinkanku untuk membantu kalian? Padaha__l __aku selalu melihat, mengawasi, dan menunggu kalian untuk mengijinkanku masuk dalam kehidupan kalian, kekekekeke."_

Suho memekik kaget saat tahu bahwa yang dilihat adalah Kronos sang Penguasa Titan.

_"__Hey!"_

Semua perhatian kini menuju kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, mata sang penguasa titan itu memicing tajam lalu menyeringai jahat. Suho yang ketakutan segera berlari menjauh, ia tahu ini hanya mimpi, tapi bagi demigod, mimpi adalah suatu isyarat, suatu pertanda, ataupun sebuah ramalan, atau malah sebuah kenyataan.

_"__I see you, Suho. Kekekekekeke,"_

Kekehan menyeramkan itu terus menggema memenuhi setiap sudut lorong dan menghantui Suho. Sang penguasa titan dengan wujudnya yang belum sempurna itu terus mengejar Suho dan menampakkan raut menyeramkan dengan kilau mata sewarna darah.

_"__Apa yang kamu takuti?"_

Tanya Kronos masih mengejar Suho. Pemuda mungil itu terus berlari, dan kini langkahnya terhenti di tempat gelap dan hening, suaranya pun tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

_"__Hehehehehehehe,"_

Saat ini, baik Suho maupun Kronos sedang bertatapan. Jika Suho memandang Kronos takut, maka Kronos memandang Suho penuh intimidasi.

Saat dirasa suaranya sudah mulai keluar, Suho berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, _"WAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

Mata Suho terbuka lebar, ranjangnya diselimuti bias cahaya mentari pagi, "Mimpi buruk lagi," ucapnya lelah.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

"Valvo, kurasa kita harus membahas ramalan yang kuberikan secepat mungkin, aku memiliki firasat buruk karena kita telah menundanya selama tiga bulan terakhir." Song Qian menatap lurus ke arah sang centaurus, dan dibalas anggukkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau kumpulkan semua konselor kepala." Song Qian berjalan menjauhi Rumah Besar.

.

.

Pertemuan diadakan di sekitar meja ping-pong di ruang rekreasi. Valvo dalam wujud berkursi roda duduk diujung meja bersama dengan sang oracle. Chen duduk berhadapan dengan Dio, Suzy dengan Kim Jongkook, Luhan dengan Lay, Kyuhyun dengan Song joongki, Hideyoshi dengan Koong, Xiumin dengan Intan, Agelu dengan Luna, dan Minho dengan kursi kosong.

Koong mengawali pertemuan dengan semangat yang positif. "Apa yang akan kita bahas?"

"Oh, aku haus." Keluh Song joongki.

"Tak ada waktu untuk mengeluh," Song Qian menyambung. "Apakah kalian ingat dengan ramalanku?" semuanya mengangguk pasti.

"Sekarang kita akan tentukan siapa yang akan pergi," ucapnya mantap. "Pergi kemana?" Tanya Chen.

"Selatan!" Seru Intan. Semuanya menatap gadis dengan rambut dikepang itu. "Apa? Bukankah aku benar? _Lima akan pergi ke selatan menuju dewa perusak. _Jika itu selatan, maka kupastikan itu adalah wilayah Indonesia."

"Benar," Song Qian menyetujui ucapan Intan. "Kita tak boleh menunda-nunda." Valvo memperingatkan. "Sekarang, kita harus putuskan siapa yang akan berangkat dalam misi ini."

"Jika itu wilayah Indonesia, jelas sekali kita membutuhkan Intan yang mengetahui seluk beluk daerah Indonesia," Ucap Kyuhyun tak acuh, sedangkan Intan menatap Kyuhyun garang.

"Aku tidak bisa," Intan mengembuskan napasnya pelan, semuanya menatap heran. "Aku harus menjaga perapian. Karena hanya ada lima anak Hestia di perkemahan ini." Valvo mengangguk paham.

"Valvo, apakah kau tahu siapa itu dewa perusak?" Xiumin membuka suaranya, "Yah, aku punya beberapa kenalan dewa perusak. Poseidon misalnya, dia bisa saja sesuai dengan deskripsi ini." Hideyoshi menghela napas frustasi.

"_Seseorang akan bertemu salah satu dari empat penjaga. _Penjaga? Apa dalam mitologi Yunani ada empat penjaga?" Semua mata tertuju kearah Valvo, karena hanya dialah makhluk mitologi Yunani yang masih hidup dari jaman dahulu.

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan mitologi China," semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

Yah, asal kalian tahu. Para Demigod Asia tidak hanya dituntut untuk menguasai mitologi Yunani, tapi semua mitologi yang tersebar dipenjuru Asia. Memusingkan, ya?

"_Amukan Olympus menunjukkan jejaknya. _Aku masih tidak memahami ramalan ini." Ucap Lay, Luhan tertawa dan berkata, "Yah, itu mungkin karena ramalan-ramalan memang tak masuk akal."

"Um, apakah yang mengamuk kita atau dewa yang akan kita jumpai?" Kini giliran Luhan yang bertanya. Ada keheningan berat menggantung disekitar meja. Luhan menatap Valvo dan bertanya-tanya.

"Akan ada amukan dahsyat." Valvo memutuskan. "Kita tahu hingga sejauh situ."

"Oh, asyik!" seru Dio dengan nada sarkatis miliknya.

Semua memandangnya. Dio mendongak dengan wajah lugu, berbalik menatap kesegala pasang mata. "Apa?"

"Dan yang terakhir, _Kutukan bangsa Titan akan dua belas hadapi._ Bukankah yang pergi hanya lima orang? Kenapa jadi dua belas yang dikutuk?" ucapan Luhan membuat semuanya berkasak-kusuk.

"Hentikan!" Seru Kim Jongkook. Dia adalah anak berbadan kekar dengan suara maskulin. Dia tidak banyak bicara, namun ketika dia bicara, orang-orang akan mendengarkan. "Mari kita mulai dari pondok satu hingga dua puluh. Yang mana dari kalian bersedia menjalankan misi?"

Chen berdiri. "Aku akan pergi, tentu saja, dan aku ingin Luhan ikut serta, karena dia adalah demigod yang cerdik." Valvo mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Chen, dan membawa Dio kedalam regu," Dio memandang Luhan kaget, "Aku? Tapi…aku masih baru disini, aku nggak akan banyak gunanya."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Luhan bersikukuh. "Baiklah. Dio, sekarang siapa yang akan kau ikut sertakan?" Dio mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh konselor kepala, "Bolehkah aku memilih diluar mereka?" tanyanya kepada Valvo. "Tentu,"

-**The Heroes of Asia-**

Suho menampakkan raut sedih pada waktu makan malam.

Bukan. Bukan karena makanannya. Kau tak mungkin bersedih karena daging panggang, pizza, dan gelas-gelas soda yang tak pernah habis, kan?

Obor dan tungku perapian menjaga paviliun luar tetap hangat, tapi mereka semua harus duduk bersama teman-teman satu kabin, yang itu artinya Suho masih menumpang di meja Hermes. Dio duduk sendiri di meja Hades, tapi mereka tak bisa duduk bersama. Peraturan kemah.

Saat mereka selesai makan, Valvo mengajukan sulang rutin pada para dewa dan secara formal mengumumkan anggota yang akan ikut pergi menjalani misi, dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Setelahnya, mereka semua berjalan menuju kabin masing-masing untuk waktu tidur. Suho terlihat letih, yang artinya dia jatuh tertidur dengan mudah. Itu adalah bagian baiknya. Bagian buruknya adalah, dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama setiap kali memejamkan matanya.

-**The Heroes of Asia-**

Menjelang fajar, Suho dibangunkan oleh suara gaduh. Ia mengusap matanya pelan, barulah dia sepenuhnya sadar. Pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju luar kabin.

"Eh? Mengapa Yifan, Luhan, Sehun, Dio, dan Chen ada di paviliun?"

Suho melangkah memasuki paviliun tersebut dan menyapa semuanya.

"Suho hyung, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, "Aku hanya menghampiri kalian, memangnya tidak boleh?" kini gantian Suho yang memandang Sehun bingung. "Ah, tidak." Sehun kembali memasukan nektar dan ambrosia kedalam tas nya.

"Suho," Bisik Yifan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang tubuh Suho. "3-6-5."

Suho merunduk sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan Yifan kini tersenyum malu sambil memandang ke lain arah. Anehnya, tidak ada yang menyadari ataupun mengusik dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta ini.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian akan berangkat sekarang ?"Suho memandang Dio dan Sehun secara bergantian, "Jika kalian pergi, aku akan dilatih oleh siapa?" Suho menunduk sedih. "Tenang saja, Ho. Aku sudah menyuruh Lay untuk melatihmu." Jawab Yifan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hm, baiklah." Ucapnya masih menunduk. "Hey," Yifan menepuk bahu Suho memberi semangat, kemudian berkata, "Semangatlah! Aku harap saat kami kembali ke perkemahan, kau sudah menguasai pedangmu dan semoga…kau mendapatkan klaim dari orang tuamu." Yifan mendesis kecil diakhir ucapannya.

Sehun melihat interaksi antara Yifan dan Suho menjadi bingung, lalu dia bertanya, "Hyung, apa kau suka sama Suho hyung?"

Luhan menyenggol lengan Sehun pelan, dan sedikit bergumam namun masih terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sehun, "Ssst, itu tidak sopan bocah angin!"

"Mengapa kau mencintai bocah angin ini, Lu?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum menggoda diwajahnya. "Eiy," Dio menoyor kepala Sehun pelan.

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya, hyung." Dio memeluk tubuh Suho kemudian berjalan kearah Kai untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas, baru lah ia memasuki van yang mengantarnya ke kota.

Mereka semua sudah masuk kedalam van berwarna hitam mengilap yang dikendarai oleh Jeno, seekor satir. Dan van itu sekarang sedang menyusuri jalan pegunungan.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Arus kendaraan sangat padat dengan datangnya musim liburan. Saat itu sudah menjelang siang saat mereka memasuki kota. Mereka berkendara menuju selatan seharian tanpa henti.

Saat sudah memasuki hari kedua, laju van itu mulai melambat saat memasuki kawasan perbatasan dengan Negara Vietnam. Kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa cepatnya Jeno mengendari van itu, bukan?

"Astaga, rasanya aku ingin muntah." Dio memegang mulutnya agar tidak muntah didalam mobil. "Astaga! Bertahanlah Dio!" Kata Luhan. "Jeno, hentikan mobilnya di tepi."

Jeno masih melajukan mobilnya melewati batas teritorial Negara China dengan Vietnam, "Tapi…" Luhan memelototkan matanya marah dan menegaskan suaranya, "Di tepi!"

Van berhenti di tepi, Dio keluar dari Van dengan tergesa-gesa, ingin segera memuntahkan segala isi yang ada di lambungnya.

"Sudah muntahnya, hyung?" Tanya Sehun dari jendela van yg terbuka, sedangkan Dio mendesis sebal dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya kurang sopan.

.

.

.

"Dari sini, kau harus ke pelabuhan untuk menaiki kapal yang akan membawa kalian menuju Indonesia. Aku tidak tahu Indonesia bagian mana, semoga kalian mendapat petunjuk." Jelas Jeno kemudian melaju kan van dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Apa ada yang punya uang?" Tanya Chen melihat ke arah regunya.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

"Lay, apakah benar kita boleh memasuki kawasan hutan terlarang?" Tanya Suho yang berjalan dibelakang Lay. "Tentu saja," Jawab Lay singkat.

Mereka masih menyusuri hutan lebat nan gelap yang berisi banyak monster. "Bagaimana jika kita tersesat?" Lay memutar bola matanya malas masih terus berjalan, kemudian berkata "Tenang saja, Suho. Aku melakukan ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Jika kita terus-terusan belajar di dalam perkemahan, bagaimana bisa kau mengaplikasikan teknikmu terhadap monster kalau kau tidak pernah melawan mereka sekalipun." Suho mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Lay.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Kau berdiri disini, dan aku akan mengawasimu dari sana," Lay menunjuk kea rah sebuah batang pohon yang besar dibelakang tubuh Suho. "Jika kau merasa tak mampu menghadapi monster itu, teriak saja. Oke?" Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Lay segera berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjuk.

"Waaah," Suho terperangah dengan keadaan hutan yang sedikit terkena cahaya matahari itu. Hutan ini diluar bayangannya, jika dulu Suho membayangkan hutan larangan sebagai tempat yang menakutkan, namun sekarang Suho menilainya sebagai hutan yang menyenangkan. Dapat Suho liat beberapa _Dryad _menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Hai," Suho mencoba menyapa salah satu _Dryad_ berambut pirang itu, namun naas, sapaannya tidak dibalas oleh sang Peri Hutan.

Tiba-tiba pendengaran Suho terisi oleh suara debuman langkah yang mendekat kearahnya. Suho mengeluarkan pedang taichi dan menggenggam erat dua bilah pedang itu dikedua tangannya. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di sebelahnya.

Saat Suho sudah bersembunyi, terlihatlah seekor _Cyclops_ berbadan besar sedang mengendus-endus sesuatu.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Monster ini belum menyadari kehadiranku. Jika aku menyerangnya duluan, kemungkinanku untuk menang akan besar. Baiklah, aku akan menyerangnya._

Suho mengangguk pasti di balik pohon besar itu, memantapkan hatinya untuk menyerang monster bermata satu itu.

Dia menyembulkan kepala dari balik pohon, mengintip kegiatan sang monster yang masih membelakanginya sambil mengendus-endus udara. Ia mulai mengangkat kedua pedangnya keatas, tangannya gemetar menahan massa dua pedang itu. Matanya menelisik tajam kearah tubuh sang monster, mencari-cari titik kelemahannya.

"Hei, berhenti," bisik seorang pria dari arah belakang pemuda mungil itu. Suho terperanjat kaget, fokusnya terbuyarkan oleh suara pria itu, sedangkan sang monster masih saja mengendus-endus bau yang tersebar di udara.

"Dengan postur badan seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa untuk mengalahkan monster itu." Pria dengan mata berwarna hijau laut itu memandang Suho lekat.

_S-siapa dia?_

"Dan satu lagi, _Cyclops _itu akan menggila jika dia menemukan keberadaanmu. Dia memiliki titik buta, yaitu belakang badannya, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat kita sekarang, tapi, cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui keberadaan kita karena kita sangatlah bau." Jelasnya kepada Suho, pemuda mungil itu melirik kembali kearah sang monster, jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

Pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan Suho, menjauh dari jangkauan monster dan bersembunyi di lebatnya ilalang.

"Huff, terimakasi sudah menolongku." Suho menghela napas panjang sabil memejamkan matanya, pria dengan mata berwarna hijau laut itu terus saja memandang Suho lekat. "Ngomong-ngomong, _Cyclops_ itu banyak berkeliaran di hutan ini, dan kau harus waspada jika tidak ingin mati dimakan oleh mereka." Pria itu menatap Suho.

Suho tergagap, apa benar seperti itu? "Hah? Eh…."

"Hm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, nak." Ucap Pria itu berlalu, Suho memandang lekat punggung pria itu. Belum terlalu jauh pria itu melangkah, dia membalikan badannya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Suho, "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau mirip seperti ibumu."

Suho memelotot kaget ke arah pria itu, ia ingin mengejarnya namun kakinya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa digerakan atas kendalinya. Ia tahu, jika pria itu merupakan ayah dewatanya, tapi sayang, dia tidak tahu itu siapa.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau naik kapal laut dampaknya akan seperti ini." Ucap Sehun yang air mukanya terlihat pucat pasi. "Hun, Kau bisa!" Luhan menyemangati Sehun dengan genggaman tangan yang erat. "Ugh, kakiku sakit ditekuk seperti ini." Keluh Yifan sambil memandang ke sekeliling kapal.

Jika kalian bertanya dimaana mereka, maka jawabannya adalah kapal angkut barang. Karena mereka tidak punya uang sepeserpun, dengan kecerdasan otak Luhan, dia menyarankan teman-temannya untuk menyelinap kedalam kapal barang. Mereka tidak tahu kemana kapal ini akan menepi, maka dari itu mereka semua berdoa kepada orang tua dewa masing-masing agar ditempatkan ditempat yang benar.

Tidak hanya Sehun yang terlihat pucat pasi, Dio dan Chen juga. Mungkin, karena mereka adalah salah satu anak dari tiga dewa besar.

Bagi anak-anak tiga dewa besar, wilayah yang bukan semestinya mereka pijaki adalah sebuah ancaman. Dan saat ini, Chen sedang was-was menanti hal terburuk yang mungkin bisa terjadi.

Laut.

Laut merupakan wilayah teritorial Poseidon. Luhan tahu jika dewa satu itu paling tidak suka jika ada anak Zeus ataupun Hades yang menyebrangi lautan tanpa seijinnya. Dan, Oh! Apa kalian tahu? Misi ini diikuti oleh dua putra Zeus, satu putra hades, satu putra Ares, dan satu putra Athena. Itu artinya, dikapal ini berisi tiga demigod dengan bau menyengat bagi para monster.

"Waaa," teriak Dio saat merasakan guncangan didalam kapal. "Kita akan mati!" Teriak Chen tak kalah paniknya. "Tenang! Tenang!" Luhan juga berteriak untung menenangkan semua anggota agar tidak panik, sebenarnya itu cara agar dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Kapal itu terus berguncang kekanan, kekiri, membuat siapa saja yang menaiki kapal ingin muntah.

"Huweeeek," kelima demigod itu muntah secara bersamaan di kaus masing-masing.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Kelima demigod itu telah berganti pakaian di dalam box barang yang ada di kapal secara bersamaan.

Bip Bip Bip

Yifan yakin itu adalah bunyi container pengangkat box barang. "Saat box ini sudah menyentu permukaan tanah, kita harus pergi secepat mungkin. Mengerti?" Luhan memberikan arahan kepada semuanya.

Saat dirasa box itu sudah mencapai tanah, dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Dio, pintu box yang semulanya terkunci itu kini terbuka akibat terkena guncangan kecil.

Lima demigod itu berlari menuju jalan raya, mereka tahu ini dimana. Ya, mereka sudah mencapai Indonesia, lebih tepatnya di Banda Aceh. Sudahkah ku singgung jika Demigod Asia itu bisa bicara menggunakan bahasa dari seluruh wilayah Asia?

.

.

.

"Aku hancur," Kata Yifan meratapi nasib. "Mbeeeek,"

Sekarang ini mereka sedang menumpang pada truk angkut kambing.

"Nikmati sajalah," ucap Dio sambil mengelus-elus bulu kambing yang ada didepannya. "Mbeeek,"

"Sehun, Bagaimana kalau kau tidur sebentar?" Luhan berkata ketelinga Sehun. "kau kan belum tidur dua malam."

Sehun ingin memprotes, tapi kata tidur tiba-tiba kedengarannya sangat merdu. "Kau takkan membiarkan kambing itu mendekatiku, kan?"

Luhan memegang kedua pipi Sehun, kemudian saling berpandangan. "Percayalah padaku, Bocah angin. Luhanmu tidak pernah berbohong."

"Benar," Sehun mengangguk. Dia memposisikan kepalanya tepat di pundak Luhan, dan memejamkan matanya.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Sepertinya Sehun baru saja tidur beberapa detik, tetapi ketika Luhan mengguncang-guncangnya sampai terbangun, sinar matahari telah memudar.

"Kita sudah sampai," Kata Luhan.

Sehun menggosok-gosokkan matanya mengusir kantuk. Luhan segera turun dari truk, dan terakhir Sehun.

Didepan mereka, terdapat pemandangan pantai yang memiliki tebing tinggi, serta jarangnya pemukiman membuat pemandangan alam ini lebih terasa indah.

"Katakan padaku jika tempat itu merupakan tempat penginapan biasa, bukan rumah hantu." Yifan menunjuk kearah sebuah bungalow kecil yang satu-satunya berdiri di pesisiran pantai.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mendekat," Kata Luhan.

Mereka berlima berjalan mendekati bungalow kecil itu, tapi saat mereka kian dekat, bungalow itu ternyata sangat besar. Pintu masuknya terlihat megah. "Apa ini tempat tinggal dewa perusak?" Chen berbicara dengan nada was-was. "Mungkin," Dio mengendikan bahunya tak tahu.

"Heol! Dewa perusak tinggal di bungalow?" Kata Sehun. "Tidak mungkin-"

"Awas teman-teman," Potong Yifan. "Kita kedatangan tamu!"

Chen mendongak ke atas dan melihat apa yang dimaksud Yifan. Dari puncak tebing membumbunglah sosok bersayap berwarna merah menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak suka ini," Kata Luhan. "Dia seperti naga."

Pada mulanya Yifan mengira ucapan Luhan benar, tapi saat sosok bersayap itu semakin mendekat, dia bisa melihat kalau sosok itu bukanlah seekor naga, melainkan seekor _Phoenix. _Burung keramat legendaries itu terus saja mengepakkan sayapnya kearah lima demigod muda. Mata tajamnya memandang lurus ke mata Yifan.

_Salam, pemilik naga._

Yifan tercengang ditempat, kemudian berkata kepada teman-temannya, "H-hei, apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?" serempak semuanya menggeleng.

_Aku hanya menelepati dirimu, nak._

Yifan meneguk ludahnya kasar, sedangkan keempat temannya masih memandang kagum burung api raksasa yang sudah mendarat dengan gagah dihadapan mereka.

_Aku adalah salah satu dari empat penjaga, bisakah aku menitipkanmu sesuatu?_

Yifan mengangguk pelan,

_Baiklah, aku tahu bagaimana akhir dari perjalananmu Yifan. Sebelum kau mati kuharap kau dapat menyelamatkan reinkarnasiku dan me__rawat __anak demigod itu dengan sepenuh hatimu. Aku mengharapkanmu, Yifan._

Yifan tercengang dengan ucapan sang burung api. Apakah dirinya akan berakhir dalam misi kali ini? Bagaimana dengan tujuannya yang belum tercapai?

Yifan mengangguk kemudian membalas telapati itu, _Akan kuusahakan wahai penjaga._

_Bagus._ _Kini __kalian __bisa __menemui sang dewa perusak._

Kali ini telepati itu mengenai semua otak demigod muda kita. Alhasil, mereka bisa mendengar suara burung api yang terdengar melengking di pendengaran mereka.

.

.

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam bungalow, hawa panas menyelimuti udara sekitar kala itu. Dalamnya memiliki langit-langit berbentuk kubah, berbanding terbalik dengan tampak luarnya. Di dalam bungalow, semuanya terlihat megah dan tidak sempit. Tangga di bagian belakang mengarah ke ruangan lain.

"Hyung," Kata Sehun. "Apa benar ini rumah dewa perusak? Kenapa semuanya tertata rapih?" Chen menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Rasanya tidak beres. Ada sesuatu disana…" Dio memandang tangga itu gelisah.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria sekitar umur empat puluhan menuruni tangga itu. Dia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam.

"Demigod," Katanya. "Bau kalian menyengat sekali."

"Em," Jantung Yifan berdebar-debar. "Yah, soalnya kami habis menumpang di truk angkut kambing, dan lagi-"

"Bukan!" Pria tua itu kian mendekat ke arah mereka. "Bau demigod dari tiga dewa besar sangat menyengat."

Yifan mulai berkeringat dikarenakan udara disekitarnya yang terasa begitu lembap.

"Haruskah kubunuh kalian dengan suhu yang lebih panas?" Pria tua itu menyengir licik. "Jangan." Suara Chen menggelegar, pria tua itu memandang Chen dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kau ingin mengaturku, bocah bau?" pria tua itu kini mendekati Chen. "Jika kau ingin ku atur," suara Chen kini lebih terdengar santai, pria tua itu menggeram kemudian mencekik leher Chen.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari kakakku, perusak!" Sehun menghempaskan pria tua itu hingga membentur tembok yang ada dibelakangnya dengan kekuatan pengendalian angin miliknya.

Pria tua itu bangkit, lalu menyeringai dan berkata, "Ada putra Zeus disini? Wah, hebat!"

Sehun memandang tak suka kearah pria itu, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Sehun. "Mudah saja, dewaku ingin bertemu dengan putra Zeus." Ucap Pria tua itu.

Kelima demigod muda itu tersentak kaget. Mereka pikir pria dihadapannya adalah sang dewa perusak, ternyata bukan.

"Kalian sungguh bodoh jika menganggapku adalah dewa." Katanya kini berjalan menaiki tangga. "Anak Zeus, kemarilah." Merasa terpanggil, Chen dan Sehun segera mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. "Tunggu, kenapa dua?" pria itu memandang bingung Sehun dan Chen. "Karena aku juga anak Zeus." Jawab Chen enteng, tampaknya pria tua itu masih belum mempercayai jawaban Chen.

"Kau meragukan ku? Haruskah ku panggil petir untuk meyakinkanmu?" Pria tua itu menggeleng cepat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

.

Jika bagian bawah hangat, ruang singgasana terasa seperti sauna.

Kabut panas menggantung diudara. Sehun kepanasan, dan napasnya menjadi berat. Di sepanjang dinding, permadani berwarna jingga menunjukkan pemandangan berupa hutan hujan tropis, pegunungan yang gersang, dan bunga matahari. Jauh diatas, terdapat pusaran angin yang menghasilkan hawa panas untuk ruang singgasana ini. Lantainya ditutupi oleh tanah berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

Setidaknya Sehun mengira itu adalah tanah.

"Kalian harus waspada terhadap ayahku. Dia bukan orang yang sabar." Ucap pria tua itu. "Dewa perusak itu ayahmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan tidak sopannya. "Jaga mulutmu, bocah!" lagi-lagi pria tua itu menggeram.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku adalah Ali, anak roh angin Natos, yang kau sebut sebagai dewa perusak. Dulu aku juga demigod sama seperti kalian, tetapi karena aku adalah satu-satunya anak ayah, dia mengubahku menjadi kekal untuk selalu melayaninya." Jelas pria tua itu panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau curhat ke kami?" celetuk Chen, Ali memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka terus berjalan, dan uap tersibak sehingga menampakkan seorang pria di singgasana kayu. Dia bertubuh kekar, mengenakan pakaian khas musim panas, memiliki sayap berwarna jingga yang terkembang dari kiri kekanan. Rambut panjang dan janggut panjang yang terlihat agak gosong. Alisnya yang terangkat membuatnya kelihatan marah, tapi matanya memancarkan binar-binar hangat tidak seperti anaknya.

"_Nan droeneuh soe?" _ Kata sang raja.

Ali hendak berbicara, tapi Chen melangkah maju dan membungkuk hormat. "Nan lon Chen, Lon na syeedara Sehun."

Sang raja tersenyum, ini bukan kejutan baginya.

"Hyung, kau bisa bahasa Aceh?" Tanya Sehun. Chen mengerutkan kening. "Tidak. Kenapa?" Sehun memandang heran kearah kakaknya itu, lalu berkata, "Kau baru saja berbahasa Aceh." Chen berkedip. "Ah, refleks demigod Asia," ucap Chen sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sang raja mengamat-amati Sehun, dan Sehun memutuskan bahwa membungkuk adalah ide bagus. "Paduka, saya Sehun. Terimakasih karena, um, tidak membunuh kami. Bolehkah saya bertanya… kenapa dewa Yunani berbahasa Aceh?"

Chen bercakap-cakap lagi dengan sang raja.

"Beliau berbicara sesuai bahasa di wilayah yang beliau huni," Chen menerjemahkan. "Beliau mengatakan semua dewa yang baik melakukan ini. Domain beliau terletak jauh di selatan. Akhir-akhir ini beliau menyukai kota Aceh, makanya beliau berbicara dalam bahasa Aceh."

Sang raja mengatakan hal lain, dan Chen menjadi pucat.

"Raja mengatakan…" Chen terbata. "beliau bilang-"

"Oh, biar aku sajaa," kata Ali. "Ayahku mengatakan bahwa beliau diperintahkan untuk membunuh kalian. Bukankah sudah kusinggung tadi?"

"Membunuh kami?" Tanya Sehun terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena saudaraku, Zephyrus, membenci keturunan dewa besar!" Kata sang raja menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan logat aceh yang kental.

Oh, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Kenapa disini Sehun tidak bisa mengerti bahasa Aceh? Karena Sehun belum dilatih untuk mendalami potensi bahasa yang dia miliki. Jadinya dia hanya bisa mengerti bahasa nasional setiap Negara di asia, tidak dengan bahasa daerahnya

Notos bangkit. Dia melangkah turun dari takhtanya dan melipat sayap ke punggung. Selagi dia menghampiri, Ali langsung membungkuk hormat. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, Chen dan Sehun mengikuti perilaku Ali.

"Aku akan merendahkan diri untuk berbicara dalam bahasa ibumu." Kata Notos kini menggunakan bahasa Korea. "Sebagaimana Chen telah menunjukkan penghormatan dengan cara berbicara dalam bahasaku. Tapi, tuanku Aeolus pasti tidak akan senang jika tahu aku membunuh dua putra Zeus."

Tangan Chen terasa gatal ingin melontarkan petir maha dahsyat ke arah pria bernama Notos itu. Jika dia terpaksa bertarung, peluangnya tidak bagus. Setidaknya butuh lima detik untuk memanggil petir. Lalu dia bakal menghadapi seorang dewa, seorang anaknya, dan roh-roh badai liar yang mengelilingi udara.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan kematian kami?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena saudaraku membenci keturunan Zeus, terutama yang bernama Apollo. Apa kalian tau kisah Hyacinth? Akhir yang tragis." Ucap Notos sambil menerawang jauh.

"Yeah, kisah tentang Apollo dan seorang pria yang saling mencintai, tetapi dengan seenak jidat Zephyrus membunuh kekasih Apollo tersebut." Cerita Sehun mendapat pelototan tajam dari dewa musim panas tersebut. "Kau sedang mengarang cerita, nak?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ceritamu salah," Notos melambaikan tangannya, menyangkal perkataan putra Zeus tersebut.

"Cerita aslinya adalah, Saudaraku duluan yang mencintai Hyacinth, tapi dewa matahari itu merebutnya dari sisi saudaraku. Karena saudaraku memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dahsyat, maka dia mengehembuskan angin untuk membunuh penghianat itu." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"kedengaranya….ekstrem," Chen memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Tapi, paduka belum akan meremukkan wajah kami bukan? Paduka hendak mendengarkan misi kami-"

"Ya, ya." Sang raja setuju. "Begini, Zephyrus juga mengatakan bahwa putra Zeus mungkin akan meminta bantuanku, dan jika ini terjadi, aku harus mendengar kalian lebih dahulu sebelum menghabisi nyawa kalian, tapi, mungkin saja kami tidak jadi membunuh kalian." Notus melirik kebawah sekilas, tepatnya ke arah sang anak.

Chen merasa dirinya hampir bisa bernapas lagi. "Hebat. Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku," Notus tersenyum. "Ada banyak hal yang demigod bisa lakukan untukku." Sang raja memainkan tanah yang ada di bawah telapak kakinya.

Dia member isyarat ke sekeliling ruangan, Keberbagai macam arah.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara tercekik. "Maksud paduka…Tanah ini adalah demigod yang hangus karena kepanasan?"

"Pertanyaan menarik," Notus mengakui, seolah tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. "Yah, tanah ini adalah saudara-saudara kalian yang kupanggang."

Chen segera menunduk hormat, kemudian menceritakan tentang isi ramalan serta perjalanannya dari perkemahan hingga bisa menuju kesini.

Notus mengelus-elus janggut panjangnya, dan berkata, "kalian benar. Banyak makhluk mengerikan yang sedang bangkit. Anakku sekalipun tak menyampaikan kabar yang semestinya mereka sampaikan. Saat ini tidak hanya pergolakan bangsa titan, para raksasa pun mengikuti siasat Kronos. Ayah kalian, Zeus, dengan bodohnya menutup akses Olympus terhadap dunia manusia. Bagian terburuk belumlah bangkit, kita masih banyak peluang untuk menang, kecuali jika salah satu demigod ada yang berkhianat." Notus memandang lekat Sehun.

"Bolehkah kami tahu mengapa Olympus menutup diri, paduka?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Sang dewa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan pertanyaan Sehun sambil sesekali mengelus lembut janggutnya. "Itu karena dirimu, nak." Sehun bingung dan bergumam pelan, "Aku?"

"Ah, apakah tidak mengherankan jika anak Zeus ada banyak padahal tiga dewa besar itu sudah besumpah demi sungai styx tidak akan memiliki anak dengan kaum manusia?" Chen mengangguk menyetujui. "Dewi perapian itu kini memainkan peranan yang penting untuk keberhasilan perang. Hahaha, lucu sekali melimpahkan taktik perang kepada dewi perapian yang baik hati."

Sehun masih memandang bingung kearah sang raja. "Zeus menutup Olympus untuk melindungimu dari amukan Hera, nak." Kini Sehun mengangguk paham.

"jadi, apakah kau bisa memberikan kami petunjuk, paduka?" Tanya Chen masih menunduk hormat. "Pergilah kearah Myanmar, ikuti jejak sang dewi perapian."

"terima kasih, paduka." Kini Sehun yang membungkuk hormat. "Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu." Notus melirik keatas, kearah abut-kabut panas. "Zephyrus memintaku untuk mengutuk kalian berdua belas. Tapi, karena kalian sudah berlaku sebagai anak baik diistanaku, maka ku korting menjadi enam." Dia menampakkan senyuman tulus kepada Chen dan Sehun.

Chen dan Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Atas balas dendam saudaraku, ku kutuk enam demigod yang mengikuti misi ramalan besar memiliki kisah cinta tragis seperti saudaraku!"

Saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, kabut itu mengelilingi sang dewa, membentuk pusaran angin yang begitu kuat. Chen dan Sehun tercengang ditempat. Mereka bersyukur tidak jadi dibunuh, tetapi sebagai gantinya jadi dikutuk. Kedua saudara se-ayah itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Haruskah mereka bilang kepada dua belas demigod dalam ramalan kalau mereka telah dikutuk?

"Oh, aku memiliki hadiah untuk kalian," Notus menatap kearah Chen dengan senyum menghias di wajahnya. "Kuberitahu kalian sebuah rahasia," Chen mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan sang dewa. "Demigod yang menjalani misi bersama kalian adalah demigod dalam ramalan, begitupun kalian."

Chen dan Sehun meneguk ludah kasar, kemudian Sehun berbisik, "Hyung, berarti kita akan terkena dua kutukan sekaligus, ya?" Chen memandang Sehun dengan raut panik, "maksudmu apa Sehun-ah?"

"Ramalan menyatakan dua belas demigod yang menjalani misi akan dikutuk oleh bangsa titan, tapi sekarang kita disini dan menanggung kutukan dari roh angin."

Lagi. Chen dan Sehun meneguk ludah kasar.

.

.

.

TBC

haiiii, kembali lagi bersama cerita panjang nan membosankan ini...maaf nih baru bisa apdet sekarang, maklum authornya kemaren-kemaren lagi berkelana /apasih. jangan lupa review ya tjoi;3

buat reader baru, welcome to my crazy fantasy world guysss! semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur ya wkwk

buat yang selalu review, sini sini cium dulu ah atu atu:*

dan buat siders, congratulations neon cham daedanhae~


	6. Chapter 6: Suho memiliki rival

Title : Heroes of Asia

Cast : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Dio, Tao, Kai, Sehun.

Pairing : KrisHo, HunHan,

Genre : Supernatural-Fantasy-Friendship-Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Desclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Percy Jackson &amp; Olympians karangan Rick Riordan dan eragon karangan Christopher Paolini. Tapi, alur nya pure imajinasi gue.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siswa Byun Baek Hyun?" Panggil salah satu guru BK kepada pemuda mungil bermata sipit. "Ne." Teriaknya lantang sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aish," guru itu menutup telinganya sesaat, "Ada yang mencarimu." Lanjut guru tersebut.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dan itu otomatis membuat matanya makin tak terlihat. Seingat Baekhyun, ia tidak mempunyai janji dengan siapapun.

Tanpa memikirkannya lama-lama, ia segera mengikuti langkah sang guru BK dari belakang. Inginnya sih berlari mendahului, tapi ia tidak mau di cap sebagai siswa tak punya sopan santun oleh guru BK-nya itu.

"Ssaem, siapa yang mencari saya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan cerewetnya kepada guru BK berjenis kelamin perempuan di depannya. "Nah, sampai." Guru BK itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menabrakkan muka manisnya ke arah dada sang guru.

"O..Omo!" teriak guru itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan dadanya dari pandangan Baekhyun. "O-oh ya Kkaebsong~" ucap Baekhyun jenaka. Meskipun terdengar melucu tapi Baekhyun benar-benar mengucap maaf kepada gurunya itu.

"Dasar remaja!" gerutu gurunya kesal. "Sudah sana masuk! Mereka menunggumu di dalam!" bentak guru tersebut, kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan pintu ruang BK yang terkenal angker karena menurut gosip yang beredar, ruang BK sekolahannya itu dahulunya adalah ruangan mayat.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, menutup rapat kedua matanya yang sebenarnya tanpa ditutup pun akan terlihat rapat.

"Harabeoji yang ada di surga, lindungilah cucumu ini." Baekhyun membuat gestur aneh dengan satu tangannya, "Amin." Gumamnya, kemudia ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat dua orang namja berperawakan manis sedang duduk sambil minum teh earl grey layaknya bangsawan.

"Halo," ucap salah seorang namja yang mengenakan kacamata kepada Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Ish! Bukan begitu caranya memberi salam." Bentak namja yang duduk di samping namja yang menyapa Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapanya sopan sambil membungkukkan badan, "Nah! Seperti itu!" omelnya kepada kembarannya itu. Tak lama setelah itu percekcokan muncul diantara dua saudara kembar tersebut, sementara Baekhyun...ia sekarang memasanng wajah '-_-' melihat percekcokan itu.

"Ekhem!" suara deheman Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan percekcokan tak berguna itu, kaki pendeknya ia langkahkan menuju kursi guru. "Jadi," Baekhyun mendudukan pantatnya dikursi guru BK dan duduk selayaknya ia yang memiliki sekolahan ini.

"Ada apa gerangan kalian memanggil saya? Tidak tahukah kalian? Saya ini orang yang super sibuk. Jadi kalian tidak bisa dengan mudahnya memanggil saya." Baekhyun menampakan raut sok berkuasanya, padahal dalam hati ia tertawa lepas. Ia merasa sedang melakukan pertunjukkan drama dan ia berperan sebagai kepala sekolah yang sok sibuk.

"Baekhyun!" teriak namja yang memakai kacamata kepada Baekhyun, "Hm?" Baekhyun memfokuskan tatapannya pada namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tuh, kan! Sudah kubilang!" ucap namja berkacamata itu lantang sambil menyikut lengan kembaran non identiknya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil memukul meja guru dengan kencang. Kurasa ia terlalu mendalami peran.

"Barusan hyung bilang kami tidak bisa memanggil hyung dengan mudahnya. Nah, aku membuktikan bahwa perkataan hyung salah. Baru saja hyung menyahuti panggilanku, berarti kami bisa memanggil hyung dengan mudah, kan?" Jelas namja berkacamata itu panjang lebar bak detektif kondang.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hampir terjatuh dari berdirinya, untung saja ada kursi empuk berlapiskan kulit sintetis berwarna kelam milik guru BK. "O-oh, y-ya. Jadi, siapa kalian sebenarnya? Kurasa aku belum pernah bertemu kalian." Tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan malu.

"Daehan!"

"Minguk!"

Ucap dua saudara kembar itu bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dia bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tertawa garing, "Hahaha! Daebak! Republik Korea Selatan mendatangiku? Hahaha."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memakai nama asli kita!" gerutu Minguk pada saudaranya. "Masih untung dia tertawa garing! Coba kita bawa Mansae, pasti dia langsung tertawa heboh." Balas Daehan berupa bisikan.

"Hyung, berhenti tertawa!" Tegas Daehan yang menggunakan _Charmspeak-_nya pada Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya tanpa ia mau. "Dengarkan kami," ucap Minguk penuh keseriusan, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dikursi milik guru BK.

"Kau adalah demigod. Aku dan Daehanie hyung juga demigod sama sepertimu. Yang membedakan antara dirimu dengan kami adalah kau tak terlatih, sedangkan kami terlatih. Paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk saja, karena ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua saudara tersebut memiliki aura menyeramkan yang dapat menghipnotis pikirannya.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada nenekmu, dan ia sudah setuju." Lanjut Minguk, ia memutari meja guru BK dengan tingkah yang sok keren. Mungkin Minguk terlalu banyak nonton drama di televisi.

"Kau," giliran Daehan yang berbicara, "Akan ikut kami ke Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia di pegunungan Kunlun."

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Tao terus berlari tiada henti, ia meloncati dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon yang lain, memang sih tingkah lakunya lebih mirip dengan kera dibanding manusia. Jika saja ada manusia yang melihat tingkah lakunya, pasti mereka akan dengan hebohnya menebar gosip bahwa ada siluman kera yang melompati dahan-dahan pohon, dan jika ada sekawanan kera yang melihat tingkah laku Tao, mungkin mereka akan berpikir _'Dasar manusia sinting!'_

Yah, tapi, Tao tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Ia hanya memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu, mencapai Perkemahan Blasteran cabang Asia secepat mungkin.

"Hei manusia! Berhenti menyakiti saudara-saudaraku!" Bentak salah satu _Dryad_ kepada Tao yang masih melompati pohon-pohon tersebut. "Maaf." Ucapnya tak acuh kepada salah satu peri hutan tersebut.

.

.

Tao sudah sampai di hutan larangan, tinggal beberapa lompatan lagi, maka ia akan sampai di depan pintu gerbang Perkemahan.

**Bummm!**

Suara debuman yang kencang menghiasi seluruh hutan larangan.

"Ah!" teriak Tao kesakitan, pasalnya, dirinya ditarik kebawah oleh seekor _cyclops_ penghuni hutan tersebut. Tao tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, tubuhnya mati rasa. Sekadar menjentikan jari saja Tao sudah tak mampu.

_Maafkan Tao, Ba. Sepertinya Tao tidak bisa memberitahu tentang kehadiran baba._

Tao menutup kedua kelopak matanya lelah, ia sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dari telinga dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hm, demigod purba, ya?" ucap monster itu sambil membasahi bibirnya, "Hidangan pembuka yang mantap!" ia menyeret tubuh Tao menuju goa persembunyiannya.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Suho menunggu di danau tempatnya biasa berlatih pedang sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum pemuda berusia sekitar tujuh belasan datang menghampirinya.

"Kau yang bernama Suho?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa mengucap salam apapun. Suho mengangguk, menatap bingung pemuda dihadapannya. "Baiklah, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Lay akan mengajarimu teknik berpedang." Kata Xiumin, "Mari ikuti aku."

Xiumin berjalan pergi, tanpa menunggu Suho menyusulnya.

Pagi ini perapian sentral dipenuhi sejumlah demigod dari kedua jenis kelamin berbeda, mereka bertarung berpasangan atau dalam kelompok. Kemampuan fisik mereka yang luar biasa menyebabkan serangan mereka begitu cepat hingga tidak terlihat begitu jelas.

Mereka kedengaran seperti hujan es deras yang menghantam genta besi.

Xiumin tiba-tiba berhenti, yang otomatis diikuti Suho. Xiumin mencabut pedang tipisnya. "Setelah kau mengeluarkan pedangmu, kita bisa mulai, bocah lemah."

Suho mengamati keahlian pedang tak manusiawi yang ditunjukkan oleh demigod-demigod lain dengan ketakutan. _Kenapa aku harus melakukannya disini? _Tanyanya. _Aku hanya akan dipermalukan._

Saat Suho menarik pedang taichi dari sabuknya, tangannya bergetar hebat. Bukannya langsung menyerang, ia melawan Xiumin dari jarak jauh, merunduk, menyamping, dan melakukan segala yang mungkin dilakukannya untuk menghindari serangan mematikan Xiumin. Sekalipun Suho berusaha keras, Xiumin menyentuhnya empat kali berturut-turut dengan cepat. Masing-masing di rusuk, tulang kering, dan kedua bahunya.

Ekspresi Xiumin yang semula datar dalam waktu singkat berubah menjadi kebencian terang-terangan. Sambil menari-nari maju, ia menyelipkan pedangnya di kedua pedang taichi dan pada saat yang sama memuntir pedang milik Suho itu, memaksa Suho untuk melepaskannya. Suho membiarkan pedang taichi melayang lepas dari kedua tangannya daripada melawan tenaga Xiumin yang memang bukan tandingannya.

Xiumin menempelkan pedang ke leher Suho dan berkata, "Mati."

Suho menepis pedang itu untuk menjauhi lehernya, ia berjalan untuk mengambil pedang taichi. "Mati," ucap Xiumin lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dalam serangan monster jika keahlian mempertahankan diri saja tidak bisa? Ternyata rumor kalau ada demigod paling lemah selain anak-anak Aphrodite itu benar. Jujur kalau boleh dibilang, anak-anak Aphrodite saja lebih kuat dibandingkan denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau yang paling hebat disini? Setahuku Luhan lah yang paling hebat."

Xiumin menegang karena murka. "Tidak," katanya, tenang dan menantang. "Aku memang bukan yang terhebat, tetapi aku akan terus memotivasi diriku untuk menjadi yang terhebat. Aku tidak seperti kau yang lemah dan tak berdaya."

Tidak ada yang bergerak atau berbicara di sekitar perapian sentral.

Sambil memunggungi Xiumin, Suho membungkuk meraih pedang taichi, dan lehernya mendongak ke langit, kemudian menggeram. _Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku. Ia tidak berhak untuk mencemoohku dihadapan demigod lain. Tapi aku harus sabar, anggaplah ini hanya ujian sebelum menjadi yang terkuat._

"Dasar bocah lemah! Manja! Menurutku orang tua dewatamu pasti menyesal telah membiarkanmu lahir. Andai ia tahu kalau kau tak seberguna ini, mungkin mereka tak akan membiarkanmu lahir ke dunia."

Para demigod yang sedang berlatih-tanding jadi menghentikan kegiatannya, mereka tersentak mendengar perkataan Xiumin dan bergumam sendiri menyatakan ketidaksetujuan mereka terhadap pelanggaran etika yang dilakukan Xiumin.

Suho menggertakkan gigi. Ia tak terima jika Xiumin merendahkan dirinya terlalu jauh. Batinnya sudah tidak bisa menoleransi ucapan sadis yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ujung pedang taichi mendesing di udara.

Serangan itu pasti menewaskan Xiumin kalau ia tidak menangkisnya pada detik terakhir. Ia nampak terkejut dengan serangan itu. Mengerahkan kemampuannya semaksimal mungkin, Suho memaksa Xiumin untuk mundur ke tengah lapangan perapian sentral. Suho menusuk dan mengayunkan pedang seperti orang sinting. Ia bertekad akan melukai bocah kutub itu dengan cara apapun.

Ia berhasil menghantam pinggul Xiumin cukup keras sehingga melukainya.

Pada detik itu, otot perut Suho bagai meledak dalam kesakitan yang begitu hebat hingga ia merasakannya dengan kelima indranya; kupingnya berdenging nyaring bagaikan suara mic yang terjatuh; rasa tinta yang memenuhi lidah; bau menusuk dihidungnya sehingga ia berkaca-kaca, seperti bau telur busuk dicampur dengan air sampah; dan di atas semua itu, perasaan bahwa seluruh ototnya kini terbakar hangus.

Ia bisa melihat Xiumin berdiri di atasnya sambil mencibir merendahkan.

.

.

Sesudah serangan rasa sakit itu, Suho mengusap darah dari mulutnya dengan tangan dan menunjukkannya pada Xiumin, sambil bertanya, "Setidaknya aku masih dilahirkan dan memiliki darah setengah dewa, kan?" Xiumin tidak menjawab, tapi menyarungkan pedangnya dan berlalu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Suho. "Urusan kita belum selesai, kau dan aku."

"Kondisimu tidak cukup fit untuk berlatih tanding," ejek Xiumin

Suho menyeringai pada punggung Xiumin. _Tidak buruk. Kurasa aku memang harus memiliki lawan untuk memotivasiku dalam pembelajaran pedang._

Tanpa Suho ketahui, Xiumin juga menyeringai dalam perjalanannya kembali ke pondok. _Bocah itu memang lemah, tapi harus kuakui kalau teknik berpedangnya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Yifan, kau berhutang nyawa padaku kalau aku berhasil mengubah bocah lemah itu menjadi bocah kuat._

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

"T...tolong..."

Suara rintihan menggema diseluruh lorong-lorong goa. Tak ada kehangatan, tak ada sinar hangat yang mampu menerobos masuk ke dalam kegelapan tak terbatas goa tersebut.

_"kekekekeke,"_ suara tawa ringkih membalas permintaan tolong seorang anak muda yang terjebak di goa itu. _"Itulah akibat kau mengkhianatiku!"_

"A..ampun...Aaaaa!"

Sisanya hanya terdengar lolongan kesakitan yang memekakan telinga.

**-The Heroes of Asia-**

Mengerikan!

Itulah yang dipikirkan Suho saat ia berkaca pada cermin. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam. Tubuh atasnya terdapat banyak goresan benda tajam. Telapak tangannya kini tertutupi oleh kapalan-kapalan yang diakibatkan karena sering memegang pedang.

Setiap pagi Suho berlatih-tanding dengan Xiumin, yang tanpa kecuali, menimbulkan luka lebam pada tubuhnya. Yang memperburuk keadaan, bocah es itu terus merendahkan Suho. Ia menyampaikan komentar-komentar pedas terhadap perkembangan Suho, dan ia menolak marah betapa hebat pun Suho memancingnya. Suho membenci bocah es itu dan ketenangannya, serta sikap sopan yang kadang-kadang ditujukan padanya. Rasanya Xiumin seolah menghinanya dengan setiap gerakan.

Ia berbalik dari cermin menuju shower. Menyalakan kerannya, kemudian membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Air shower itu menghanyutkan darah kering yang tertempel pada tubuhnya. Aku berani bertaruh kalau rasanya pasti sakit.

Dalam guyuran shower, Suho merasa kalau pikirannya kembali jernih, batinnya merasa damai.

Tangannya terulur untuk mematikan keran shower. Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sebelah kanannya dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia kembali bercermin, dan saat itu terdapat sebuah hologram di atas kepalanya.

Suho terkesiap, ia hampir terpeleset dibuatnya. Jelas saja ia kaget, selama ini yang ia perkirakan adalah ia hanya demigod biasa dari seorang dewa minor, makanya orang tua dewatanya malas mengklaim dirinya.

Tapi sekarang? Woah! Dia bakalan jadi selebritis dadakan di Perkemahan!

Hologramnya melambangkan trisula, yah meskipun bentuknya lebih mirip garpu, sih.

Suho kembali bercermin, melihat pantulan dirinya sekali lagi, dan berkata dengan nada sarkatis, "Oh, hebat. Setelah sekian lama mendapat caci maki dari para demigod lain, kau baru mengklaimku? Terimakasih, ayah. Kau memang pengertian."

Jemarinya menggapai lipatan baju yang tersedia di loker ganti. Kemudian memakainya dengan gerakan malas.

Suho yang awalnya merasa sedih karena sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan klaim, malah menjadi jengkel sekarang. Oh, ayolah, reputasi anak-anak Poseidon terkenal buruk, bahkan super duper buruk.

Selama tinggal di Perkemahan, Suho mempelajari sesuatu yang sangat penting disini, bahwa kelahiran anak Poseidon membawa petaka. Dan, yah, saat ini dialah petaka itu sendiri.

Suho melangkah keluar dari pondok menuju Rumah Besar.

.

.

"Valvo," Suho meneriakkan nama sang pelatih dengan kencang. "Valvo, kau ada di dalam?"

Suho melangkah masuk melewati beranda. Ia masih saja bergidik ngeri saat melihat berbagai macam topeng yang berjejer rapih di tembok.

"Oh, Suho, ada apa?" tanya Valvo yang mengenakan kursi roda sulapnya. "Hanya ingin memberitahu. Aku sudah diklaim." Kata Suho serius. "Aku tahu." Valvo tersenyum menenangkan. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah menyenangkan? Setelah sekian lama terombang-ambing menjadi anak lemah,"

"Oh, buruk. Sangat buruk." Suho terduduk di sofa sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya sang Centaurus penuh kelembutan, "Bukankah ini yang sedari dulu kau harapkan? Apa kau menyesal?"

"Menyesal sih tidak, hanya...jengkel?" Suho berkedip lucu saat menatap lawan bicaranya. "Hahahahaha," tawa Valvo menggelegar, ia menyeka air mata yang terdapat disudut matanya, kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan berkata, "Kau tahu? Kadang para dewa memang menjengkelkan." Valvo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Suho menyeringai setuju. "Aku tahu itu!"

"Nah, sekarang, kita masih harus makan, kan?" kata Valvo tersenyum.

.

.

Suho duduk di meja anak-anak Hermes seperti biasanya. "Tumben kau terlambat, hyung?" tanya Kai saat mendapati Suho berusaha duduk disebelahnya. "Yah, ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Suho sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di atas bangku.

"Kai," kata Suho buru-buru, "Hm?" Kai menatap Suho bingung. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kau memang yang paling hebat." Suho mengacungkan dua jempolnya dihadapan Kai, sementara lelaki itu mengerut bingung akan perkataan Suho.

Tak lama setelah itu, Valvo berdehem, membuat keributan di paviliun menjadi terhenti.

"Sebelum makan, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian semua yang hadir disini," Kata Valvo dengan suara beratnya, ia sudah tidak mengenakan kursi roda sulapnya lagi.

"Salah satu demigod kita,"

Jantung Suho berdegub cepat, seperti ada kuda yang sedang lomba lari dijantungnya.

"ada yang sudah di klaim oleh orang tua dewatanya."

Kai secara otomatis menengok ke arah Suho, dan pria mungil itu hanya menyengir bodoh sambil memasang 'v' _sign_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Suho!" Valvo meneriakkan namanya lantang.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah valvo dengan keringat dingin yang terus menetes dari punggungnya.

Khalayak berkasak-kusuk mellihat Suho berjalan ke arah Valvo.

Suho sudah sampai tepat di depan Valvo. Karena tingginya yang tidak seberapa, Suho mendongak untuk melihat Valvo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tunjukkan bakatmu, nak." Ucap Valvo pada Suho.

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap teman-temannya. Oh, ralat. Menghadap sebagian musuhnya. Sudah jelas, sebagian lagi merupakan teman-temannya.

_Bakat...Poseidon...apa yang harus kulakukan?! Ah! Air! Poseidon tekenal akan air, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan air?_

Suho memusatkan perhatiannya pada gelas yang berisi sirup maple, ia mengangkat tangannya,

_Hei, ayah, bantu aku! Jangan cuma mengklaim saja!_

Berhasil!

Perlahan air itu mengikuti kehendak Suho. Air yang melayang diudara itu mendapat sorakan riuh dari khalayak, membuat Suho makin percaya diri dan membentuk lingkaran seperti bola dengan air. Perbuatannya mendapatkan sorakan lebih meriah. Suho menjadi serakah, ia ingin menunjukkan kemampuan lebihnya pada para demigod lain.

Saat Sehun di klaim saja bisa membuat anak-anak lain terperangah, mengapa ia tak bisa?

Suho menarik bola air itu menuju tempatnya berdiri, ia memain-mainkan bola air itu di depan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja bola air itu menjadi tak terkendali, dan...

**Pyarr!**

Pecah, membasahi kaus serta mukanya. Khalayak yang tadinya bersorak jadi tertawa karena kelakuan bodoh Suho. Suho mengelap mukanya kasar, sambil memandang tajam ke arah Luna, putri Hecate, sekaligus konselor kepala pondok enam belas.

Luna bertepuk dengan saudara seibunya, dan kembali menertawai Suho.

.

.

Suho berbaring di ranjang penuh debunya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengitari pondok barunya.

Disini begitu sepi, begitu hampa, begitu...menjijikan. "ugh," tangan mungilnya berusaha menghangatkan badannya dengan cara mengusap lengan atasnya secara berulang kali. ia bangkit meninggalkan kasur, tanpa disengaja pandangan matannya tertuju pada secarik kertas usang di kolong kasur. Suho merunduk, menjulurkan lengan kanannya untuk meraih kertas itu.

Dapat!

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia memegang kertas lusuh itu dan membaca tulisannya. "Latih mokal pedan? (lihat kolam depan)" gumam Suho menerka-nerka isi tulisan. Oh ayolah, diseleksia bodoh ini membuatnya sulit membaca. Matanya menyipit menangkap aksara yunani kecil dipojok kanan bawah kertas.

Suho membalikan kertasnya dan terdapat sebuah peta yang menunjukkan suatu tempat.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, kaki-kakinya menuntun untuk membawanya menuju tempat yang tertera pada kertas tersebut. "1..2..3." hitungnya dengan langkah kaki. Ia melihat kembali kertas itu, kemudian meneliti tempatnya berdiri.

Badannya ia jongkokkan, tangannya meraba tanah yang dipijakinya, kemudian menggalinya dengan tangan kosong.

Butuh waktu 35 menit untuk menggali. Suho tersenyum puas akan hasil temuannya. Sebuah kolam yang ia pastikan akan terlihat cantik jika bersih.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu." Ucap Suho sambil mengusap-usap marmer kolam tersebut. Terdengar sinting memang.

Pondok tempatnya tinggal sekarang ini menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Karena belakang pondok ini merupakan lautan yang menghubungkan ke laut mediterania.

Suho berkonsentrasi untuk memanggil air dalam jumlah banyak. Saat mengerahkan kekuatannya perutnya serasa tergelitik, tubuhnya bagaikan dipenuhi oleh air yang akan meledak kapan saja. Tangannya mengarahkan lautan yang ada di belakang pondoknya untuk mematuhi keinginannya.

Meskipun ia anak Poseidon, mengendalikan air itu tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan.

Suho mengangkat air laut itu untuk melewati angkasa dan mengguyur tepat di atas kolam yang terkotori oleh tanah.

**Splash!**

Suho berhasil dalam usaha pertamanya. Air asin itu mematuhi kehendaknya untuk membersihkan kolam, sekarang tinggal mengisinya dengan air tawar.

Suho mengangkat kembali air asin yang terserap ketanah, merubah molekul air asin itu menjadi air tawar dan menaruhnya tepat di kolam. "Hebat," ia tersenyum lebar memandangi mahakaryanya. Besok pagi pasti para pekemah akan dikejutkan oleh kolam yang ada di depan pondok Suho. Memikirkan reaksi pekemah yang akan terkejut membuat Suho tak sabar untuk menantikannya.

Ia kembali masuk kedalam pondok, membuang seprainya jauh-jauh dan menggantinya dengan seprai baru (Sebenarnya itu seprai lama yang tak pernah dipakai). Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya. Namun, indra pendengarannya terus saja terusik oleh suara deru ombak yang menghantam belakang kabinnya.

Ia bangun lagi, dan berjalan menuju kabin bagian belakangnya, menatap lautan dimalam hari membuatnya takjub. Ia tak pernah tau kalau warna laut dimalam hari akan berwarna keperakan. Lama kelamaan, deru ombak tersebut menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk menghantarkan Suho terlelap.

.

.

Kai dan Lay telah menunggu kedatangan Suho di lapangan perapian sentral. Mata mereka berubah cerah saat mendapati Suho berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai," sapa Suho kepada dua sahabatnya. "Hai juga." Balas Kai dan Lay serempak sambil memamerkan senyumnya. "Kalian datang untuk berlatih tanding juga?" tanya Suho sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Kami sudah selesai, dan sekarang kami datang untuk melihatmu bertanding." Balas Lay tersenyum, Kai mengangguk masih memasang senyum bodohnya. "Tumben sekali," Suho menatap keduanya curiga. "Sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu bertanding. Kau ingatkan, kalau kami berdua diberi tugas oleh Luhan dan Yifan?" kini Kai yang membalas.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kalian ingin melihatku berlatih-tanding sebagai putra Poseidon, kan?" Kai dan Lay mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

Xiumin mendekati mereka dari seberang lapangan. Ia berseru, "Kau siap, Suho?" Sikap merendakan Xiumin itu berkurang sejak Suho dinyatakan sebagai putra Poseidon, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Aku siap." Suho mengangguk pasti.

Suho dan Xiumin berhadapan di tempat terbuka di dekat perapian sentral. Setelah mengosongkan pikiran, Suho meraih dan mencabut pedang taichinya dikedua sisi secepat mungkin. Yang mengejutkannya, pedang itu terasa tidak lebih berat dari ranting pohon. Tanpa beban yang diduganya, lengan Suho tersentak lurus, melepaskan salah satu pedang dari tangannya dan melontarkannya berputar-putar 400 meter ke kanan. Untungnya, pedangnya itu dapat kembali lagi ke tangannya. Jika tidak, maka ia harus berlari sejauh 400 meter untuk mengambil pedangnya yang terlontar.

"Apa kau bahkan tidak bisa memegang pedangmu, Putra Poseidon?" tanya Xiumin.

"Maaf, bocah es." Kata Suho dengan napas tersentak. Ia mencengkram gagang kedua pedangnya. "Aku salah menilai kekuatanku."

"Bersiaplah!"

Kali ini Xiumin yang lebih dulu menyerang. Dengan satu lompatan, ia menyeberangi jarak diantara mereka dan menusukkan pedang ke bahu kanan Suho. Bagi Suho, gerakan Xiumin itu terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya, seakan refleks Xiumin berkurang hingga setara dengan refleks manusia biasa. Mudah bagi Suho untuk menangkis pedang Xiumin, bunga api oranye berhamburan dari bilah pedang mereka yang terbuat dari perunggu langit saat ketiga pedang mereka bergesekan (Fyi, Suho memegang dua pedang, sementara Xiumin hanya satu).

Xiumin mendarat dengan ekspresi tertegun. Ia kembali menyerang, dan Suho menghindari pedangnya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, seperti pohon yang tertiup angin. Dengan serangkaian serangan yang cepat, Xiumin menghujani Suho dengan tusukan-tusukan mematikan. Tapi, Suho bisa menghindari atau menangkis setiap serangan menggunakan pedangnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Suho menyadari kalau klaim dari salah satu Tiga Dewa Besar akan berdampak sangat besar bagi tubuhnya. Klaim itu memberinya kemampuan setara dengan demigod terlatih manapun dan memberinya kekuatan spesifik untuk mengendalikan seperti ayahnya.

Didorong pengetahuan itu dan keinginan menguji batas kekuatannya, Suho melompat setinggi mungkin. Pedang Taichi menyambar, kelabu ditimpa cahaya matahari, saat ia terbang kelangit, membumbung sekitar dua kali tinggi badannya di atas tanah sebelum berjungkir balik seperti pemain akrobat dan mendarat di belakang Xiumin.

Tawa terbahak-bahak tersembur dari bibir Suho. Ia tidak lagi tak berdaya di hadapan demigod lainnya. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengandalkan Luhan, Yifan, Sehun, atau pun Dio untuk menyelamatkannya dari para monster.

Ia menyerang Xiumin, dan lapangan dipenuhi dentangan ribut saat mereka saling menyerang, maju-mundur di atas pasir yang terinjak-injak. Kekuatan serangan mereka menciptakan angin kencang yang mengibarkan rambut mereka hingga kacau balau. Duel pagi itu berlangsung lama, karena sekalipun keahlian baru Suho, Xiumin masih merupakan lawan yang tangguh. Tapi pada akhirnya, Suho tidak bersedia dikalahkan. Dengan memutar-mutar taichi, ia melesat melewati pertahanan Xiumin dan memukul lengan atasnya, mematahkan tulangnya.

Xiumin menjatuhkan pedangnya, wajahnya memucat karena syok. "Cepat sekali pedangmu," katanya, Suho tersenyum puas.

"Demi Dewa-dewi!" Seru Kai dan Lay sambil berlari menghampiri Suho dan Xiumin. "Itu permainan pedang terbaik yang pernah kulihat!" Kai berucap antusias. "Padahal dulu kau itu begitu lemah. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang! Kau hebat!" timpal Lay.

Lalu Xiumin melakukan apa yang tidak pernah diduga Suho. Bocah es itu membungkuk 90 derajat padanya, salah satu lengan bocah es itu menggantung bebas diudara, karena habis dipatahkan oleh Suho. Dengan sedikit ringisan, Xiumin berkata, "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku sebelum ini, Suho putra Poseidon. Aku memang sengaja memprovokasimu agar kau lebih semangat dalam latihan, tapi kau tetap tidak berkembang, dan itu membuatku frustasi dan kelepasan diri." Dengan suara serak, ia menambahkan, "Sekarang kau layak menjadi petarung hebat."

Suho juga membungkuk memberi hormat sebagai balasan. "Terima kasih sudah melatihku sedemikian rupa. Maaf aku melukaimu separah itu. Jadi, kita bersahabat?"

Xiumin menatap Suho dengan pandangan meringis, "Yeah, sahabat." Ucapnya tersenyum kesakitan.

"Ayo, Xiumin. Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu." Lay menuntun Xiumin menuju pondoknya, dan berniat untuk mengobati Xiumin disana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Another late update. hehe maap kalo banyak typo. Ocang baru kelar UN, FFn pun kena internet positif...Ocang sedih hikseu.

ini aja ocang cari caranya di gugel. mesti donlot inilah itulah apalah, ribet deh-_-

masih butuh kritik dan saran, sebagai permintaan maaf karena update nya lama, ocang bakalan bikin side story nya krisho sama hunhan. bingung ga sama chap ini? ocang aja bingung mau lanjut gimana nantinya wkwkwk. btw, terimakasih yang udah follow favorite sama review hehe. chap ini ocang bakalan bls review kalian di Pm ae lah, jadiiiiiii tunggu pm dari ocang ya! (apa sih cang, so asik bgt L)


End file.
